Forbidden Love
by GSR4ever87
Summary: Sara and the gang are in High School, the catch? She falls for somebody forbidden, what will happen? read and find out. A/U. First Story in the Forbidden Love Series.
1. Meeting the group

Hi everybody, here is another story from me, I am trying to keep my GSR spirits up, I'll be honest it's hard right now but I am still with them! GSR Forever!

Disclaimer; Don't own main the Characters just borrowing them.

Summary: Sara and the gang are in High School, the catch? She falls for somebody forbidden.  
Part 1 of the Forbidden Love Series (at least that's the plan)

AN; Sara & Greg are foster Siblings/best friends.

AN #2: Before you pass this story over or wonder what the heck I am doing, just bear with me. I don't want to give anything away but this is a clean story or as clean as I can make it, I know where I am going with this, trust me. As you can tell I am nervous about this one but if you keep an open mind I am sure you will like it.

AN#3: I apologize if they are a little Out of Character but considering I don't know how they were back then, I tried my best.

Title: Forbidden Love  
Rating: T  
Time-line: AU  
Location; Las Vegas High School  
Spoilers: References to some episodes  
Warnings: None but there will be some Teacher/Student bonding moments  
Main Pairings: Sara/OC, GSR,  
Minor Pairings: CatNip, Brass/OC (See Profile), Greg/OC (See Profile)

* * *

Chapter 1-Meeting the Group

Forbidden Love

Senior, 18 year old, Sara Sidle was sitting in the cafeteria in her Las Vegas High School with her 17 year old foster brother and best friend Greg Sanders, they have been best friends and foster siblings since age nine.

She was also good friends with his girlfriend Amanda.

Amanda had moved to Vegas from Boston in the summer between 7 th and 8 th grade and had met Greg the first day of school that year and by the end of the first month they started dating, and have been ever since and they were still really happy. When school's done they are going to Stanford together, he is going to get a chemistry degree and she will get a degree in medicine so she could be a Veterinarian.

Right now they just got done with their winter break and ready for the second half of their Senior year and couldn't wait till June.

Greg just finished his juice, looked at Sara and said. "Where is BreAnna and Jim?"

Sara rolled her eyes and said. "Where do you think? they're in the 'newlywed' stage, they wanted to be alone."

BreAnna and Jim are also fellow seniors and friends. They had been friends with them since they started 6th grade. The couple had gotten together during winter formal, after years of dancing around each other and have been inseparable ever since.

Greg shook his head and said. "yeah I shouldn't have asked, I know how that is."

Greg looks at Amanda and they smile at each other. Sara knows that look so she clears her throat, they look at her and Sara speaks. "yeah I know you two do and after all this time you still are and I am happy for you guys but could you wait till you are alone before the cafeteria finds out that you still are."

Greg shakes his head and replies. "You know our relationship isn't all about that."

Amanda nodded and Sara could tell that she accidentally offended them so she says. "I didn't mean to make it seem that's what you are all about, I'm sorry."

Amanda smiled and said. "Don't worry about it Sara."

Greg nods and said. "yeah forget about it." Sara gives them a small smile back, looked down at her breakfast and Greg could tell something was wrong so he asks. "what's going on Sara?"

Sara sighed, looked back up and said. "it's nothing, I"m fine."

Amanda and Greg both shook their heads not believing her, those were Sara's famous words, and Greg said. "it has something to do with Travis doesn't it?"

Travis Bell is Sara Sidle's boyfriend they have gone out for two years now, he is 5'8, short dark brown hair, with Hazel eyes, he wasn't the most popular guy in school but he was up there, he played baseball and was very good in the academics department, which that's what got her attention.

Sara sighed again and looked at Greg and said. "it's really nothing we had a stupid fight during the break and really we have been having them a lot, I don't know what to do." She was confused a part of her wanted to move on but the other part wanted to see if they could make it work.

"I don't know what to tell you, you know my opinion of the guy." Greg always thought that there was somebody else better for her, Travis may be a good athlete and a very smart man but there was something about the man that Greg didn't like. He was just looking out for Sara.

Sara smiles at Greg and said. "I know and I want to thank you for being nice to him when he is around."

Greg smiles and says."no problem, so speaking of Travis where is he?"

Sara was just about to talk but she spotted him, he smiled and walks up to the table. He says hi to Greg and Amanda, then sat down and looks at Sara, takes her hand and said. "listen Sara I am sorry about that stupid fight we had, do you forgive me?"

Sara gives him a little smile and said. "yeah I forgive you."

Travis gives her that great smile that could speed up anybody's heart beat, kisses her on the cheek and said. "Thank you babe."

Sara nods. Travis looks at the other two people at the table and spoke. "so are you guys busy tonight? We could go to the movies or something."

Greg and Amanda look at each other and both nodded then Greg looks at Travis an said. "sure."

Travis smiles again and says. "cool, and we might want to ask Jim and BreAnna."

They all nodded this time and Sara said. "and don't forget Nick."

18 year old Nick Stokes was another friend of theirs they have known him since he moved from Texas in their Sophomore year.

Travis nodded again and replied. "yeah, sounds good." Then he turns his attention to Sara and said. "I have to get my stuff, so I will see you in second period History?" Sara nodded and kissed his cheek, he says bye to everybody, got up and left.

When he was out the door Greg looks at Sara and said.  
"ok what did you do with the real Travis?"

Travis usually didn't really hang out with Sara's friends outside of school and when he did he always wanted to watch sports. Sara shrugged and said. "That's what we were fighting about, I was complaining that we should spend time with my friends too and I guess he listened."

They all got up from their seats and Greg said. "well if he stays like this I might learn to like him more, I just didn't like that he was slowly pushing all of your friends out of your school life."

Sara smiles and said. "well that was sweet of you Greg, I liked our alone time but it is nice to have my friends around once in a while, outside of school I mean."

Greg nods and after they threw away their trash, Greg takes Amanda's hand and they all walk out of the cafeteria.

As they were walking outside, Nick was walking their way with a smile on his face and Sara said. "well Nick why do you look so happy?"

He walks with them and said. "can't I smile?"

They all nodded and Greg said. "yeah but I don't think I ever seen you smile that big before, you met someone over the break didn't you?"

Nick looks away and Sara says. "oh you did, who is she?"

Nick knowing he can't hide it anymore even if he wanted to, so he said happily. "I was at the supermarket picking up last minute snacks for new years when I accidentally ran into somebody, she is very beautiful and very smart."

They nodded and headed for the lockers, they went to Greg and Amanda's first since they share one and Sara said. "so who is she? is she new here?"

Nick shook his head and cleared his throat and said. "She doesn't go to high school."

Greg grabs his notebooks and looks at Nick and said. "an older women?"

Nick nods and said. "yeah, she is 20 and will be 21 in March."

Amanda grabs her stuff and shuts the door then as they were walking to Sara's locker, Sara says. "so who is she?"

When they get to her locker Nick talks again. "She is a sophomore at UNLV, she has blonde hair, blue eyes and her name is Catherine Willows and I may have known her only for a few days but she is a wonderful women."

Sara heard the tone of his voice and could tell that he likes her a lot at first when he was talking about her Sara had a small feeling that he liked her just because she was older and probably a lot more experienced but after hearing how he was talking about her, he really cared and she was happy for him.

She shuts her locker and said. "well Nick I am happy for you, so when are we going to met this wonderful women?"

"Soon but let's wait on that, ok?" He really did care for Catherine but he wanted to make sure they dated awhile before he introduced her to his friends.

Sara nodded in understanding and said. "sure."

Nick nodded again and he looks at Greg and saw the look on his face and said. "Greg I know what your thinking but you can stop, I am not with her so I can get 'lucky' I am with her because I care about her and want to really see how this goes."

Greg shakes his head and said. "I didn't say anything, why do you guys always assume that's were my mind is?"

They all smile and Sara says. "because it's you."

Greg replies. "and what? that just explains everything?"

They all nodded and Nick said. "well yeah."

Greg looks at Amanda and she nods and said. "sorry babe."

Greg sighs and said. "well Nick I am very glad you found somebody, I hope she makes you very happy and for the record that's not all I think about."

Now they all felt bad for picking on him and Amanda said. "I am sorry babe, I know your not like that, right guys?" She was trying to them to help Greg get into high spirits again.

Nick and Sara nodded and Sara said."yeah, Greg your better than half the guys in this school."

Greg smiled and said. "really?"

They nodded again and Amanda leaned and kissed his cheek and said. "yes really."

Greg gets a bigger smile and said. "cool."

Nick, Sara and Amanda look at each other and smiled, glad they got the upbeat Greg back, as they were walking down the hall the last of their group finally showed up, BreAnna and Jim. Sara smiles at them and said. "well it's nice of you guys to let your lips free."

BreAnna and Jim both blushed and looked away and everybody else snickered then finally, BreAnna said. "well you guys know how it is." They all nodded with a small chuckle. BreAnna took Jim's hand and she said. "So what did we miss?"

They all smiled and Nick caught Jim and BreAnna up with his news and they were happy for him too.

Then Sara asked everybody that didn't know the offer about the movie invitation from Travis and they all accepted.

They were surprised that Nick wanted to go without his new girlfriend but he assured them that he wasn't going to forget his friends just because he got a girlfriend.

Finally the bell rung for the start of school and they went in the same direction since they all had first period Biology together.

They get in the class room, got to their tables and sat on the stools. Sara and Greg shared a table in front, behind them was BreAnna and Amanda, then behind them was Nick and Jim and the rest of the students filled the empty seats, when the bell rung for the start of class, the teacher hadn't showed yet, Greg looks at Sara and said. "what's going on?"

Sara shrugged her shoulders just as carious as him.

The door opened and their principle, Albert Robbins walked in with the help of his cane because he was a double amputee in a result of a car accident. He walks to the front of the class room and spoke. "It seems that your biology and Chemistry teachers decided to get married without notice and will not be coming back so we have a replacement coming in to do both subjects, but since he was asked to come in an hour ago it might be about 10-15 minutes for him to get here so you can talk or read something quietly, alright?"

The class all said ok, and Mr. Robbins goes and sits down behind the desk to wait for the replacement, while everybody did their own thing.

Greg turns to Sara and says. "I can't believe this, I hope we get a good teacher because I also have him for chemistry."

Sara nodded and said. "Yeah I know me too."

Then Greg and the rest of their friends went into their own little discussions while Sara pulled out her book and started to read wondering what this new teacher will be like and if she would like him.

* * *

AN: ok First Chapter done, next Chapter is meeting the teacher.  
I know Grissom does biology but for this story he does Chrimistry too.  
Please review if you want more. It could get interesting.


	2. New Teacher

AN: Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

Chapter 2 -New Teacher & A new feeling

Ten minutes later, the class room door opened again, Sara was so into her book that she didn't notice the teacher walking in and not realizing that everybody stopped talking.

When the teacher got to the front of the classroom, he sets his stuff on the desk and Albert gets up from his seat then stands in front of the class and speaks to the students again. "everybody I would like you all to meet Dr. Gilbert Grissom, he has been a very good friend of mine for years so I hope you all treat him with the respect he deserves."

Gilbert Grissom has blue eyes, light brown hair, 5'6, wears glasses on occasion, he loves bugs whether it would be to study them or collect them, loves to recite poetry and do crossword puzzles. When he needs a distraction he likes to ride roller-coaster's and occasionally he listens to classical music.

Albert turns to Grissom and said. "I leave these kids to you."

Grissom and Albert shook hands and Grissom nods, then they release hands and Albert leaves.

When the door shuts that's when Gilbert talked for the first time. "Hi everybody when addressing me, 'Mr.' will be fine none of that Dr. Stuff, I will be your new teacher for this term, so I hope you all learn a lot." As he was looking at the students he noticed that everybody was paying attention to him except for a brown haired women in the first row, she had her head down reading.

He walks up to her and says. "Excuse me Ms. But am I boring you already?"

Only when Greg tapped her on the shoulder did she get out of her zone. She looked at Greg and whispered. "what?" But instead of Greg talking Grissom speaks again. "I was just wondering if I can start class now?"

Sara turns her head and when she looked up she was glad that she was sitting down because if she wasn't then she would have fainted. He had the most beautiful blue eyes she ever saw and he was wearing glasses that only made him more attractive in her mind. She wanted to blush for thinking that, they were staring at each other and Sara shook her head and said. "Yeah you can start class now MR…." she was lost she didn't know his name.

He smiled, to which she added that to her list of his attractiveness, and said. "you can call me Mr. Grissom and what would your name be?"

She smiled back and replied. "I am Sara Sidle."

Grissom smiled again, walked back to the front of the class and said. "now that Ms Sidle said we can start class, shall we?"  
Grissom smirks at her direction then turned to the other students as everybody all chuckled a little. Sara looked away embarrassed and grabbed her notebook, for note taking.

After Grissom handed out the syllabus and the books they got down to business and through out class, Sara half concentrated on the work and the other half concentrated on the man, he was very good looking, the shirt that he was wearing really brought out his eyes and showed his strong arms and his chest wasn't too bad to look at either.

She shook her head and went back to her note taking, she shouldn't be looking at him this way, he was a teacher who was at least 10 years older then her if not more and someone who could flunk her just like that.

She thought no one noticed what she was doing but when the bell rung and class was dismissed, Greg looks at Sara and said. "I saw that."

They get up from the table and Sara said. "saw what?"

"you were checking out the new teacher and day dreaming about him."

"I was not."

"you were too."

The rest of the gang came up and Amanda took Greg's hand and said. "what's going on?"

Greg looks at his girlfriend and said. "Ms. Sidle was checking out our teacher."

Sara hits Greg on the shoulder and said. "I was not."

Amanda looked at Sara and said. "there is nothing wrong on doing that."

They all looked at Amanda now and Greg said. "you were too weren't you?"

Amanda shrugged her shoulders and said. "Maybe."

Greg shook his head and said. "I can't believe you guys he is old enough to be your father."

The girls shook her heads and Sara said. "he is not." Then walks ahead of the group so she could go to her next class and to get away from her embarrassment of being caught daydreaming about her teacher.

When Sara was away from the group Greg looks at Amanda and said. "were you really checking him out?"

Amanda shook her head and said. "of course not honey." She kisses his cheek, then looks over at BreAnna and they were both smiling, they walked away to go to their next class wondering if the rest of the year will be this entertaining.

* * *

What they didn't know was that Grissom heard some of their conversation and sighed, When Sara Sidle looked at him with those Brown eyes, he had a connection with her.

He shook his head and thought. 'Don't do this to yourself, this is wrong, she is 15 years younger than you, you are her teacher and besides she probably has a boyfriend. This is probably a crush on the new teacher kind of thing, just get over it and continue with your complicated free life.'

He took a few calming breaths and waited till the bell rung for the next class and after it did and when everybody was seated, he started to teach but when he looked at the first row and saw a blond man sitting there he mentally sighed and wished a Sara Sidle was sitting there. He too was wondering what the rest of the year will be like.

* * *

For the next five classes and lunch time Sara's day was very uneventful and she could barely concentrate on her other classes. Travis could tell Sara was a little distracted but he just figured she was already getting her mind set on school work which wouldn't be a big surprise.

The bell rung for the last class of the day and Sara walked to her locker to drop off her math stuff. She grabbed her last notebook and sighed, this was her last class but it just so happens that she gets to see the same teacher that came into her life earlier today and she can't seem to get her mind off of him and it was driving her crazy.

She was startled when Travis came up to her and put a hand on her shoulder, he felt her jump and tense and asked. "Sara are you ok?"

Sara shook her head, smiled a little and said. "yeah I'm fine."

Travis smiles, takes her hand and they were headed to chemistry, her smile faded and worry began to set in. Travis had Chemistry with her and she mentally sighed. 'oh great it just got worst.'

She didn't want Travis to be in the same classroom with her just in case she couldn't stop staring at Mr. Grissom and a wierd part of her didn't want Mr. Grissom to know that she was dating someone one, at least for now but it was impossible to keep a secret in a High School when your holding hands with the guy.

They walked hand in hand until they got the chemistry doorway, she released his hand, Travis looks at her but didn't say anything. She looked at the desk and saw Mr. Grissom sitting down with his glasses on the brig of his nose and looking down reading a book, but as quickly as she looked at him she looked away.

Travis walks her to the front seat in the classroom and kissed her cheek and that's when Grissom looked up and saw that and he was going to put on a hurt face but stopped himself he had no right to feel this way. Sara's heart pounded at his reaction but didn't see anything different but mentally sighed and thought. 'so much for keeping it a secret.'

Grissom watches the young man sit across the aisle from her and thought that it was weird that he didn't sit next to his girlfriend but shook it off he was just happy that Sara was in another one of his classes.

When he saw Greg Sanders in his chemistry class, two classes ago he was hoping she would be there too he heard from other teachers that Greg and Sara had a lot of classes together and was very close but was disappointed when the first seat in the classroom was empty but now the seat was taken by the brown haired women just like his mind was taking over by her too.

The bell rung for the start of class and he shook his head to clear all thoughts of her, took off his glasses, stood up, then walked to the front of the classroom. He looked at his students and said. "Hi everybody, most of you know who I am but for the first timers I am Mr. Grissom, I hope you learn a lot. Now that the introductions were made shall we get started?"

He looks at everybody and at the last second he looked at Sara and she already had her notebook ready and she was paying attention he did a small smirk and she lightly shook her head. He turns his back so he could get the syllabus after he passed those out he started going over it. Then like in biology class he went right down to business, passed out the chemistry books and started teaching.

After 55 minutes, at 3 o'clock class was finally over and so was school.

The students were getting up and Travis walked over to Sara and whispered. "I'll meet you at the front of the school in ten minutes ok? I have to talk to a few guys." Sara nodded and Travis kissed her on the cheek and left the classroom.

She started to put her things in her bag and even though she only had two things, she took her time. Part of her was telling herself that she didn't want to hurry so she wouldn't have to wait on Travis but the other part was telling her 'yeah right your just waiting so you can be in the same room as Mr. Grissom longer.' She shook her head of that thought and when she zipped up her bag she realized it was just her and Mr. Grissom, she gets up from her seat and Grissom grabbed his stuff and started walking they met at the intersection between the aisle and the edge of the table.

He moves his hand to indicate for her to go first, she smiled at him and started walking, as they were walking they both felt the connection they didn't even have to touch to feel it, it was very strong and unlike anything they ever felt. They didn't know what to make of if though and shook it off or at least tried.

Finally when the silence became too much, Grissom cleared his throat and said. "So Ms. Sidle, I am very disappointed in you."

They stopped at the door still inside the classroom, she looks at him and asked, with a concern face. "why did I do something?" she didn't want to disappoint him and she didn't think she did since it was their first day.

He chuckles a little and shook his head then said. "actually it's what you didn't do."

She looks at him confusingly and he continued. "I heard around the school from Teachers that you could spend the whole class asking questions and you barley asked any today."

Sara looked away embarrassed and he smiled, when she looked back at him she cleared her throat and said. "well maybe I wanted to give you break." She pursed her lips together with a smirk.

He nods with a small smile and said. "Well for the record you can ask any questions anytime."

They stare at each other and Sara said the first thing that popped in her head and she didn't even know why she asked this. "are you single?" After the words came out in the open, she shut her mouth fast, looked at him embarrassed and then said. "I'm sorry." She turned, ran out of the classroom and out of sight.

Grissom was standing there shocked that she asked him that, it took him a few minutes to get over it and when he did, he walked out of the room closing the door behind him. After he locked it he walked down the hall and out of the door to the outside.

When he got outside he was turning to the right to head toward the faculty parking lot when he hard Al's voice. "so how was your first day?"

Grissom turned his head to look at his boss/Friend, smiled and replied. "It was good...interesting."

Albert didn't know what to make of the last part of the comment but said. "well I am glad you had a good day Gil, I hope you enjoy the rest of the school year."

Albert smiled, Grissom gave him a nod, Al patted him and the shoulder and left Grissom alone in the breezeway. Grissom stood there for a minute and sighed for about the hundredth time today and thinking about what Sara asked him. If he didn't think it was going to be an interesting five months before, he definably did now, he shook his head and headed for his car so he could go home.

* * *

AN; well there you go. Please review if you want more!


	3. Clearing the air

AN: Hope you guys are still hanging in there from last nights episode. Here is another Chapter! and once again thanks for the Reviews!

* * *

Chapter 3-Clearing the air

The next morning Sara drove herself to school, usually she would get a ride with Travis but this morning she wanted to go early so she could have a talk with Mr. Grissom. She wanted to apologize for what she asked, she still couldn't believe she did that.

All day yesterday she was so distracted that she hardly remembered what she saw at the movies and when her friends started talking about it she kept saying that she didn't remember that part, they would have asked if she was alright but they all assumed that it was Sara just having her brain on school work again.

She stopped at her locker first then went to the classroom and saw that the lights were on trough the window on the door, she sighed in relief wanting to get this conversation done with.

She tries the door knob and it opened. When she stepped in she looked at him and he was looking intently at something then she saw him have a pen in his hand and started to write something. She smiles and he looked up, takes his glasses off and speaks. "can I help you Ms. Sidle?"

Sara swallows and walks further into the room, nods, then said. "yeah, can I talk to you for a minute?"

He nods and sets his glasses on the desk and folded his hands on the table and said.  
"yeah sure."

Sara takes a breath and said. "I want to apologize for yesterday's comment it was a personal question and I'm sorry."

He shakes his head and replied. "Thank you Ms. Sidle but you didn't have to apologize." He stopped for a second, took a breath of his own then replied. "I did tell you, you can ask any question." He smirked and the tension that she was feeling left the room.

Glad that he didn't take the question to mean more than just a blurted thoughtless one, even though a part of her really did want to know, she mentally shook that away, then smiled back and said. "yeah you did didn't you?" This time she smirked.

He nodded with a smile and they were staring at each other again getting more connected. Then finally he looked away first to break it, he cleared his throat, then looked back at her and said. "yeah but how about in the future you only ask questions about the stuff we talk about in the classroom."

She nodded and replied. "understood."

He nodded and she was still standing there and he said. "was there something else Ms. Sidle?"

Sara shook her head and said ."no, I'll see you when the bell rings."

Grissom nods again and unfolds his hands, he looks down at the desk picks up his glasses and he hears Sara's voice again. "you know you can call me Sara."

Grissom looks up at Sara and said "And you know I can't do that."

Sara nodded in understanding but stuck her foot in her mouth again by saying. "only when were alone then?" She realized how that sounded and she was going to open her mouth to speak but Grissom spoke. "it's ok Ms. Sidle I understand how you meant it, but if you don't mind I am still going to stick with Ms. Sidle."

"ok, well I am going to go before I stick my foot in my mouth again."

Grissom smiled and went back to his crossword puzzle and Sara watches him for a minute then turns to walk to the door she gets there and before she opens it she turns back to Grissom and said. "will this tension or whatever this is get better?"

Grissom look up at Sara once again and said concerned. "I hope so I don't mean to make you uncomfortable." He never wanted to make her feel that way.

Sara shook her head and said. "I know you don't and it's probably just me anyways, I guess it's the nervousness of a new teacher." She tried to down play it but they both knew deep down that it was more than that, but neither one wanted to or didn't have the guts to mention it because of the situation, so Grissom just nodded and said. "yeah your probably right, it will get better, I'm sure." Sara nodded, and Grissom spoke again. "so will I be seeing the 'Sara' that I hear around school?"

Sara smiles as his use of her first name.

Grissom wanted to see if he could get her to smile when he used her first name and when he did he smiled back and Sara said. "yeah I will be asking so many questions you would have to stop me to tell me to be quiet."

"I don't think that will happen but I am looking forward to it."

They smile at each other once again their second favorite thing behind gazing in each others eyes. Sara nods, turns back to the door and this time she leaves and shuts it behind her. Grissom watches the door shut and smiles bigger, he is going to enjoy teaching today.

Sara puts the back of her head on the door and smiled then sighed in relief, she would like to be in the room with him without any of that awkwardness getting in the way and now she thinks it will happen. She sighed once more, left the hall and goes to the cafeteria where she saw all her friends, she walked up to the table, sits down and said. "Hi you guys."

They all look at Sara and there was a little sparkle in her eyes and Greg said what they all were thinking. "What's going on? there is something different about you?"

They all nodded, Sara shrugged her shoulders and said.  
"I feel different maybe I had a good night's sleep." she was going to keep why she really feels like, a secret, they all looked at her skeptically but didn't say anything and went back to eating,

She looks at them and said. "well I am going to get me something to eat be right back."

They all nodded and Sara got up and left the table when she was out of earshot Nick looks at everybody and said. "is it just me or do you guys getting the feeling that something more is going on with her then a good night's sleep?" They nodded and after a few minutes of silence and eating their food Nick said. " so what are we going to do about...?"

He trails off when he noticed Travis near them he didn't even know he was there. "what are you going to do about what?"

They didn't know what to say so Nick said the first thing that popped into his head.  
"my girlfriend, Catherine's birthday is coming up so we were wondering what to do."

Travis shrugged his shoulders and said. "well I am sure you will figure something out, have you seen Sara?"

Amanda spoke. "she's getting breakfast."

Travis smiled at them and walked away from the table to go to Sara, when he was out of sight, Greg said. "so what are we going to do about Sara, she didn't even ask any questions yesterday?"

Amanda speaks again. "I say that if she is happy lets not get involved, since we technically don't know what's up with her."

They all had their ideas on what was making her so happy but they all agreed it was her life and trusted her to do what she felt was right.

They look at Amanda and Greg said. "ok but the moment we see her unhappy we get involved, agreed?"

They all nodded and Amanda puts her hand on Greg's shoulder and said. "aww how sweet Sara's brother getting all protective." She kissed his cheek and he got a smug smile then when she pulled back Nick rolled his eyes and said.

"Great look what you did Amanda you got his ego bigger."

Amanda shrug her shoulders and said. "well if my man is being sweet I like to tell him."

Greg smiles and kisses her cheek then says. "Thanks babe."

Amanda nods and Nick shakes his head then goes back to eating the rest of his food.

A few minutes later Sara and Travis comes back to the table and sits down then Sara said. "where is BreAnna and Jim?"

Everybody was too occupied with something else that they didn't see Jim and BreAnna leave the table, they all sighed and rolled their eyes they knew exactly were they went, they wanted to be alone.

Travis looks at everybody and said. "what? isn't it healthy for a new couple to have some alone time."

They all shook their heads and Sara said. "well yeah but all the time?"

Travis shrugged and mumbled something and turned his head and Sara looked at him and said. "what was that?"

He shook his head and said. "nothing." the group knew that there was going to be a fight, so they got up and said bye, and when they were alone Sara turns to look at Travis and said. "what did you say?"

Travis sighed and said. "I was just wondering why weren't we ever like that?"

"Like what?"

"you know like those couples who are just starting out and want to be with them everyday all the time."

Sara shook her head and said. "we were, you know how much I like spending time with you and still do." A part of her wanted to dispute that but she shook it off before it came to her mind.

Travis nodded and said. "yeah I do but we aren't like that anymore, I mean when was the last time we had our 'alone' time?"

He goes back to his breakfast and Sara is just staring at him then finally she talks.  
"well I am sorry that you feel like I am neglecting you and not giving what you 'need' but I have a lot on my plate now, Senior year maybe all fun and games for a lot of people but to me this is serious, you know this." She gets up and walks to the trash can and threw away her trash then when she turned around Travis was in front of her and she was going to step by him but he puts a hand on her shoulder, she shrugs it off and said. "I don't want to hear about it right now."

She walks past him and grabs her stuff from the table and walked out of the cafeteria, with Travis watching her he didn't mean to make her mad but it seems like lately that's all he seemed to be doing. He sighed and grabbed his stuff then headed for his first class.

As Sara was walking the bell rung for first period, she couldn't believe what Travis said, he was never that needy before, but she also couldn't believe she blew up like that. The only thing she knew about them was that something was different. Her feelings toward him was becoming different too, she shook her thoughts away for about the billionth time in two days, before they got to far and made her analyze it all, she was not in the mood for that.

She walked to the science room and was the first person in there like always.

She looks at Grissom and he was already standing up in the front of the room waiting for the students, he looked back at her and using his inner investigator senses, he felt that something was off, he watched her sit down, then he looked at the door and nobody else was behind her, he walks over to her desk and whispered. "are you alright?"

Just the sound of his voice made her feel better she looks into his eyes and said. "yeah I will be fine."

Grissom gives her a small smile and when he heard the door open he takes his place back at the front of the classroom.

Sara felt her phone vibrate so she takes it out and saw that she got a text from Travis and it said. 'I'm sorry forgive me?'

Sara sighed and replied back. 'fine, I got to go.' then she turned her phone off and put it up and grabbed her things for the start of class and when she turned her head she saw that Greg was there he gives her a small smile and said. "you ok?"

Sara nodded and then the second bell rung, it was the start of class and Sara put everything that was in her mind that wasn't related to the subject out of it and concentrated on the teacher and what he was teaching and Grissom finally got to see the Sara everybody was talking about and the gang smiled and knew for sure that their best friend Sara was back to herself but with a slight difference to her.

* * *

AN: something happens next chapter. Review and find out. I'll post soon.


	4. New Turn

AN: I am happy for the support you have given me with this story, so thank you for the views and reviews! sorry about the small delay here is Chapter 4.

* * *

Chapter 4-New Turn

Two weeks have past now and things were great with Sara, she was back to herself again but a little different, she enjoyed going to school more especially biology class, she did enjoy chemistry too but she could tell what subject Grissom liked the most, you could see it in his eyes and the more she saw of him the more her feelings toward him was getting stronger and she couldn't believe it, no man has ever had this effect on her before, not even her current boyfriend Travis, in fact her feelings toward Travis was changing drastically and she was going to fix that.

Sara walked into the cafeteria during lunch and went to the usual table and saw Nick, BreAnna and Jim, she looks at them and said. "where is Greg and Amanda?" when they looked at her, she shook her head and said. "never mind I don't want to know."

They laughed, Sara smiled and said. "actually have you guys seen Travis?"

Right when they were going to say they haven't, Travis walked up to her and said. "you were looking for me?"

Sara turns to Travis and said. "actually yeah we need to talk." Travis didn't like the sound of that sentence but nodded and Sara looked at her friends and said. "see you guys later."

They all nodded and Sara and Travis walked out of the cafeteria, hen they were gone, Nick says. "she is breaking up with him."

Jim said. "I think it's about time." They all agreed, they didn't really care for Travis but it was Sara's life and if she wanted to date him then they would accept it but now things seem to be changing. Greg and Amanda came to the table and sat down then hearing what Jim said, Greg asked. "What's about time?"

The people who knew the news looked at each other and Nick decided to tell Greg, so he looks at him and said. "we believe that Sara is dumping Travis she said 'they need to talk."

All the men cringed at that last part of that sentence they knew what that was code for, then a few seconds later Greg gets a smile and said. "well it's about time, she deserves someone better." He kisses his girlfriend on the cheek and gets up and Amanda gets up a second later and they go and get their lunch's, everybody wondering if Sara will be ok.

Sara and Travis walk to a quiet place outside so they could talk, when they got there they were looking at each other, Sara defiantly could feel that her feeling for him were slipping, so Sara takes a breath and said. "there is no easy way for me to do this so I am just going to say it." She takes one more breath and said. "Travis I think we should break up."

He shook his head and said. "why?"

"Because we haven't been connecting and lately I feel like all we do is fight and I am tired of it, you can't deny that."

Travis shook his head and said. "I don't deny that but all couples go through rough patches and face it with us being together for two years we are bound to have fights." Sara nodded, he did make a valued point but it seems like he isn't getting it and right when she was about to speak Travis spoke first. "is there someone else?"

Sara shut her mouth and thought about her answer, in her mind, heart and soul yes there was somebody else, but she couldn't have him and there was no use getting anybody in trouble so she shook her head and said. "no, there isn't anybody else." It hurt her to say that and she tried to hide the hurt and she must have did a good job because he didn't notice or at least he didn't say anything.

Travis looked at her again and said. "then why are.."

Sara cut him off before he could finish. "Travis I don't love you any more." and in her mind she didn't know if she really loved him at all considering her feelings for Mr. Grissom was so strong.

Travis processed what she said and after a minute he speaks again. "Sara people can fall back in love with one another you just have to give it some time."

Sara shook her head and said. "I can't Travis you need to let me go because if we continue this way we will eventually hate each other and I don't want that you were my first real boyfriend and these two years have been great but it's time to let go. I'm sorry." She patted his arm, turned and walked away.

Travis was watching her, he still couldn't believe on what just happened, he watched till she was out of sight, then he turned and walked away wondering if there was really somebody else, he did notice the hesitation, now he was carious what was going on.

* * *

For the rest of the day, Sara felt so light like something huge was off her shoulders and she felt like she could breathe again, a part of her will always care for Travis but she knew it was time to let him go and now that she had she felt good and it showed a little.

When she walked into her chemistry class, Grissom could tell something was different, he felt her new spark in her eyes, as the students were coming in he goes to her table and said. "are you ok? you seem different."

Sara gives him a smile and said. "I am just fine I just feel like I got a lot off my shoulders."

Grissom didn't know what to make of that but he nodded, smiled back then said. "well I am glad your good." She nods with smile and Grissom walks back to the front of the class before the last of the students came in, and Sara got her stuff ready.

When the bell rung Grissom looked at the students and stopped at Travis for a second and he was looking a little sad and looking at Sara.

Grissom looks at Sara and she was looking straight ahead waiting for class to start, Grissom had a strange feeling that whatever was going on with Sara it had something to do with Travis but then he was a little confused if they broke up why wouldn't she be sad about it, then he got a little happy and thought. "maybe it has to do with…" he shook his head before he could finish that thought there was no way he was part of the equation, he shook his head on more time and started class.

When the bell rung 55 minutes later, the students were getting up and Grissom spoke. "Ms. Sidle can I speak to you for a minute?" Sara looked at him and nodded then as the students were heading out Sara walked up to his desk and when she was in front of it, Grissom speaks. "I was wondering if you could help me out on something?"

He looks up and Sara is looking at him and said. "what would that be?"

He takes his glasses off and sets them on the desk, cleared his throat and said. "I need a little help grading papers and putting them in the computer, I am kind of a procrastinator on these things and I am sure the parents and students would want to see their grades when progress reports and report cards come out." Grissom looks at Sara and she is just standing there speechless, he shook his head and said. "if It will be uncomfortable for you or if you don't have time I understand I just thought of you first."

Sara shook her head and said. "no it's fine, I'll do it." She wouldn't miss the chance of spending time with him it didn't matter if it was about school least she would get to see him more. He smiled and said. "thank you Sara."

Sara smiled he used her first name again then she nodded and said. "no problem, I can probably come during some of my classes I am always one of the first people done with any work and if I need to I will come by before or end of school, if that's ok?"

"That's fine I can't thank you enough, I just don't want to keep you from your other priorities." He looked at her to see if she understood what he meant, she nodded getting it and said. "it won't be a problem. Not anymore."

Grissom nodded, they did break up and he was right and mentally smiled not knowing if it was because he was right or that they broke up. His thoughts got broken when she speaks again. "So when should I start with helping you?"

"How about tomorrow?"

"Ok, sounds like a plan."

They stare at each other and then she cleared her throat and said. "well I better go."

He nodded and they smiled one more time and she turns around and leaves the room, Grissom puts his glasses on still with the smile and continues to grade a few papers before heading home.

Sara walked outside with a smile on her face, she was going to like this new turn of events, she sees Greg and Amanda and walks up to them, Greg looks at Sara and she was still smiling, he said. "why are you so happy?"

Sara just shrugged her shoulders and said. "it's a beautiful day isn't it?" They look at her funny and Sara said. "come on Greg take me home I want to finish my homework." Since she had gotten a ride from Travis this morning she needed a ride home.

Sara started walking to Greg's vehicle, Amanda looks at Greg and said. "what was that all about?"

Greg shrugs his shoulders and takes Amanda's hand and said. "I have no idea but if she is happy, I will be happy for her." Amanda smiles at him and kisses him on the cheek then he smiles at her and said. "well let's get Sara home and then we can study at your house."

Amanda nods and they stated walking and she said. "oh and Greg?" He looks at Amanda and she continues. "Don't forget your books this time." Greg smiles bigger and she smiles and shakes her head, then continued to his vehicle in silence all in their own thoughts.

On the other side of the parking lot, Travis watches Sara get in Greg's vehicle and he was glaring he saw the little interaction between her and Mr. Grissom and he was not happy, he saw how her eyes lit up, her eyes never lit up talking to him and as he watched Greg's car drive away he thought. 'you are going to pay for what you did to me, breaking up with me for an old man, I will find something, you just wait.' And with that thought he drove out of the parking lot vowing that he will see what is really going on between Mr. Grissom and his ex-girlfriend.

* * *

AN: Well there you go, she lets Travis go but it looks like he isn't going to go quietly, does it? Find out what happens next. Please Review


	5. A Birthday Party

AN: Here is the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

Chapter 5-A Birthday Party

Two Months and a week have past, now it was March. Things were going very well with everybody and everybody's relationship.

Sara was enjoying the single life and everyday during her third period English class if she had gotten her homework done she would go to Mr. Grissom's classroom and help him grade papers and put the results in the computer, he always graded the tests and her papers.

If she couldn't come in third period she would come in before School and help him then, he was always there early and she enjoyed that time with him and they both got to know each other a bit, nothing major or personal but little things and the more Sara learned about him the more she liked him, she knew she wasn't allowed to but she couldn't help it her feelings were getting stronger for the blue eyed man.

Her lightness and happy mood didn't go unnoticed by her friends, they didn't exactly ask why she was so happy all the time these days but they had very strong suspicions but they trusted her and knew she would do the right thing.

Unfortunately her friends weren't the only ones to notice, her ex-boyfriend Travis saw every look they made at one another and he was getting upset each day and he wanted Sara's and Mr. Grissom's friendship or whatever it was to end, he just needed something to help him out and soon he will get it, he just knows it.

It was coming to the end of their spring break, in-fact school started on Monday but now the gang was enjoying Nick's girlfriend, Catherine's 21st birthday, They all liked Catherine, she was nice, even though they don't see much of her.

They were all at one of the underage hottest clubs in Vegas, it had dancing, food, drinks but no alcoholic beverages and if you wanted a quiet place they have a little area with chairs, couches and a TV.

After they had their food and Catherine opened her presents that the gang got her, she took BreAnna and Amanda on the dance floor, while Jim and Greg went to go get more drinks, Sara was sitting across from Nick and Nick was watching Catherine but he didn't look very happy.

Nick looks at Sara and Sara said. "Are you ok?"

Nick just nods, Sara sighed and gets up from the chair and sits down next to him and said. "you don't look ok, what's the matter?"

Nick takes a minute and said. "Do you think Catherine's happy?"

Sara looks at the dance floor and she is smiling and laughing, Sara looks back at Nick and said. "Are you questioning it because of your age difference?"

"Yes, she is 21 now she can go to bars anytime she wants, met older guys. Why would she want to see me anymore?"

Sara puts her hand on his arm and said. "if she dumped you, then it would be a stupid mistake on her part, you are a wonderful guy and if she can't see that then she isn't worth it and the age gap shouldn't matter." She smiled and continued. "but look Nick she is smiling, laughing and hanging out with your friends if she didn't want to be here then she would have already left."

Nick looked on the dance floor and at the same time Catherine looks over at him and her smile gets bigger and she waves at him and after he waves back Catherine continues to dance, Nick looks back at Sara and said.  
"Your right, Thanks Sara."

Sara nodded takes her hand off of his arm and Nick goes back to watching Catherine, Sara smiles a little bigger when she saw the look in his eyes, the look that told her that he was in love, respected her and would do anything for her, so she said. "You love her don't you?"

Nick looks back at Sara and said. "I think so, I know it's only been two months but I can't help but feel it."

Sara nodded and reaches for her drink and right when she took a sip Nick speaks. "just like you and Mr. Grissom."

She spit's out her drink, looked at him and said. "I...what?"

He smiles with a smirk and replied. "you heard me."

She sets her drink down and grabs a napkin and wiped her chin and the table off then spoke. "I don't know what your're talking about Nick."

Nick shook his head and said."I think you do." he sighed and replied. "All jokes aside do you love Mr. Grissom?"

Sara sighs and this time takes a drink and swallows it then said.  
"even if I did I can't do anything about it, so many things are stacked against us." She looks at him and he is waiting patiently for her to answer his question directly, not an around about way. She sighed continued. "I believe I do, but don't tell anybody."

Nick smiles that he got it right and says. "I won't but I don't think you can hide it from us?"

Her eyes got wide and said. "you all know?"

"yeah, it did seem kind of obvious to us but don't worry you can only tell if we know you a long time."

Sara sighs in relief and said. "well that's good I don't want anything bad to happen." That's something she didn't want to deal with, the principle, the school board and getting him fired. It was a few minutes of silence than Sara speaks. "I'm surprised Greg didn't turn into protective brother on me."

Nick chuckles a little and said. "He wanted to but all of us told him to just let you be happy and surprisingly he listened, but we are still a little concerned."

Sara nods, puts her hand on his shoulder and said. "I understand but you know me, I'll never jeopardize his career or my education." Nick nodded, if he knew anything about her it was that she cared about the people who mattered to her.

They go back to looking at the dance floor and after a few seconds he looks at her and said. "can I make a confession?"

She turns to him, raises an eyebrow and said. "uh oh that doesn't sound good but go ahead."

"when I started going to school with you I used to have a little crush on you."

She looks at him with wide eyes again and said. "I had no idea why didn't you ever tell me?"

Nick shrugs his shoulders and said. "I don't know you had always had a crush on Travis and when you started dating him, my feelings turned to friendship and you turned into one of my best friends."

Sara smiles and replies. "you are one of my best friends too and everything worked out in the end though didn't it?"

They both look at the dance floor again and this time Catherine was waving Nick over, he holds up a finger indicating one minute and Catherine nodded and turned back to the girls, Nick looks at Sara and said. "it did and do you know what else I think?" Sara takes a drink and after she swallows it she looks at Nick and he continues.  
"it will happen between you and Mr. Grissom." Even though he said that, he still wanted her to be careful.

Sara looks at him with a hopeful feeling and asked. "how do you know?"

Nick smiles bigger, letting his romantic side show, stands up but bends down so she could still hear him. "Because when he thinks nobody is looking in class he gives you the same look I just gave Catherine, and what Jim and Greg give BreAnna and Amanda, just have faith and it will happen and like you said age thing shouldn't matter." Sara nodded and Nick finishes with. "but if he hurts you I might have to get all protected of my little sister."

He winks at her and turns to walk to the dance floor and started dancing with his girlfriend, when Jim and Greg came to the table.

Jim and Greg set the drinks down and Jim went to the dance floor for some dancing, Greg looked at Sara and she just wiped a small tear away, she was so happy Nick called her a sister, it felt good to hear and it felt like she was gaining a bigger family, Greg was concerned so he said. "Sara are you ok?"

She smiled, nodded and said. "Never better, I have a new brother."

He looks at her confused and said. "Sara how can you have a new brother, I..."

Sara cuts him off with. "oh forget it, let's go dance."

She got up from her seat and took Greg by the arm and dragged him on the dance floor and they all stated to dance. After few minutes into the song Greg looked over at Sara and Nick, now he got it, Nick had that brother look, the same look he got when he wanted to protect her, he smiled and Amanda was looking at him weirdly he just shook his head and told her it was nothing, she just smiles at him and they all continued to dance and have a good time.

* * *

AN: Next chapter, GSR moment coming up. So please review!


	6. What's Wrong with that?

AN: And here is a GSR moment. Hope you are enjoying this story so far. Thanks for the reviews and the support, it gives me inspiration to continue.

* * *

Chapter 6-What's Wrong with that?

30 minutes later and Sara decided to leave. As much as she loved seeing her friends happy, they all had a significant other by their side and with her being single it made her feel out of place and a fifth wheel or in this case a seventh wheel so she said a Happy birthday to Catherine and said bye to everybody, than walked out of the club.

As she was standing outside, she realized she had gotten a ride from Greg.

She was going to go back inside and ask for a ride but changed her mind, she didn't want them to stop their fun just because of her, so she decided to get a cab but since she didn't feel like going home yet she thought she would take a walk since there was a little daylight.

She started walking and that's when she let her thoughts roam, they first turned to her friends and she smiles thinking of them they were some of the best and she wouldn't trade them for anything.

She thought of going to Harvard in September and knew it was going to be hard breaking apart form this little group but it was something that had to be done and it wasn't like they would never see each other again, or so she hoped.

Then just thinking about school got her thinking about after winter break her life changing so drastically and with thinking down that road her thoughts turned to her favorite teacher and she smiled bigger, just thinking of when she first looked at those blue eyes she remembers how speechless she was for a second and sometimes he can make still make her speechless, she loves everything about him, the smile, the little smirk, the eyebrow raise that she got to see sometimes, his walk and his calming voice.

She was so into her thoughts that she bumped into somebody. When she regained her footing, her eyes came face to face with those beautiful blue eyes, the same blue eyes she knew by heart now, and heard his calming voice. "Sara are you ok?"

Sara shook her head and looked around. She realized she walked two blocks without realizing it. Then she thought. 'wow, he can consume my thoughts even when he isn't around.' She looks back at Grissom and he was holding a grocery bag,  
she said. "yeah, I was just taking a walk."

He raised an eyebrow and asked "you don't have a car?" After he said that they both felt a little rain drop but ignored it for the time being.

Sara replied back. "well yes, but not tonight, I was out with my friends and I got a ride from Greg and I didn't want to ruin their fun so I decided to take a walk before I got a cab."

Grissom nodded and said. "How about I take you home? it's getting late."

She could read between the lines he didn't want her to take a cab in Vegas at night-time, she smiles and thinks. 'aww he's concerned about me.' she nods and says. "are you sure?"

He nods back, both feeling a little more rain then replied. "Yeah but I have to stop my place I just got some ice cream and I don't want it to melt and make a mess."

She nods and as they started to walk it started to rain heavier, so they started to run and even though he was getting poured on he was a gentlemen, he opened the door for her and when she was in he shut it then went to the driver's side, side put the bag in the back seat, shut the door, got in the driver's seat and when he shut the door he looked at Sara and said. "well that came out of nowhere."

Sara nodded with a small chuckle, looked at him and said. "I know and thank god you were there or else I would be trying to get a cab in the rain, so thank you."

Grissom nodded and started the car and got them out of the parking lot and on the road heading to his place.

The ride was silent but it wasn't uncomfortable, they both thought that if this happened two months ago it could have been but now it wasn't, it felt right but neither one wanted to mention that.

Five minutes later he pulls into the driveway of his two bedroom rented house it wasn't very big but why have a big house when it was just him.

He stops the car and turns it off, he pulls the keys out of the ignition and said. "I'll unlock the front door first and then you come in ok?"

It was still raining and since he didn't have a cover over his front door, he was trying to make it so she didn't get wet more then necessary. Sara nodded, smiled and thought. 'again so sweet.' he opens the door then shuts it, grabbed the bag that he sat on the back seat and after he shut that door, he ran to his house and unlocked the front door.

When he stepped in Sara got out of the car and after shutting the door, she ran to the house and right inside, when she was safety in he shut the front door and said. "I'll get you something so you can dry, ok?"

"That would be nice, thank you." Grissom nodded, puts the wet sack on the counter and told her he would be right back. She looks around at his butterfly displays and smiles.

A few minutes later, after he had changed into jeans and a t-shirt, he came out with an old pair of gray sweatpants and a blue UCLA sweatshirt. He handed them to her and said. "you may have to roll up the sleeves on the sweatshirt and I don't know how the sweatpants will be but they are the smallest and oldest pair I have."

Sara nodded and grabbed the clothes and after he told her she could use the bathroom that was attached to his bedroom she left the living room.

While she was getting dressed he put up his groceries.

Once that was done, he goes back to his living room and sat down on the couch to think on what he just did. He shouldn't have done this, he should have just taken her home and cleaned up the ice cream mess later, least that will be an easier mess to clean up then the one he just put himself in.

All of his thoughts were interrupted with Sara's voice. "can I put these in the dryer?" Grissom looks back at her and couldn't help but smile, the sweatshirt was very big for her and she did in-fact had to roll up the sleeves and the pants were a little big too but with Sara's touch she made them fit and she still looked cute, he shook his head and got up from the couch, takes the clothes from her and said. "sure no problem, you can sit down if you want."

Sara smiles at him and goes to his couch while he puts the clothes in the dryer.

When he got back to the living room he said. "Do you want anything to drink?"

She turns her head to look at him and asked. "Do you have water?" He nodded, goes and gets two bottles of water from the refrigerator, comes back into the living room and handed her one of them then sits down.

After they took their first drink Sara closes bottle and puts it on the coffee table, then gets comfortable on the couch and says. "well you can't really take me home with me wearing your clothes so how about we talk?"

Grissom just closed his water and puts his drink on the end table and gets comfortable on the other side of couch, nodded his head, She did have a point so he said. "What do you want to talk about?"

"well how about let's start simple how was your spring break?"

That seemed to break the ice and he told her that he went to his hometown in California to visit his mother and didn't get back until earlier today that's why he went to the store.

He asked how her spring break was and she told him she did a lot of studying which that was nothing new, then she told him about Catherine's birthday party and talked about how Catherine was good for Nick.

Then she started talking about her other friends, And since he already knew that Greg was her foster brother she got to refer to him as that and not only as her best friend. Then she told him why she left the club.

After a few minutes their subject changed to his childhood and she listened to everything even when he talked about collecting bugs and dissected dead animals for autopsy's. He talked about his dad and told her that he taught him about botany and that he died when he was nine. She told him how sorry she was and he said thanks and then right when he was about to talk a little of his college days he heard the dryer stop, he cleared his throat and said. "I'll get your clothes so I can take you home."

He starts to stand up but felt a warm spark shot through him, he looked down at her hand touching his and her voice spoke through the fog his brain was currently in. "why can't I stay longer?"

He finally looks from their hands to her brown eyes and after a few more seconds with their hands still touching, she removes it and puts it in her lap, it still feeling the shock herself.

He sits back down on his side of the couch, looks back at her and she was looking down but he still replied. "you know why Sara, I shouldn't have even brought you here."

She looks up at him and commented "Why? we aren't doing anything wrong we're just talking."

He sighs and replied. "We may see it that way but what about if my boss, your principle finds out or the school board I am not worried about me, but if they find out that you're here you could…."

She stops his rambling. "Are you planning on having them over here for a drink?" She smirks, she knew he was a private person and didn't like a lot of people in his place,

When he saw that smirk he couldn't help but give her a small smile and said. "well no but…"

Again she cuts him off. "Then how will they find out it's just you and me talking, what is wrong with that?"

* * *

AN: I know I leave you hanging sorry. Next Chapter should be longer. So is Grissom going to continue this bonding secession? or Step away from it? Review and find out please! I will update soon!


	7. Bonding

AN: Thanks for the wonderful reviews. Here are some tender moments between them, I hope I did ok, I am a little nervous about this chapter. some information I barrowed but I did put my own spin on it. Now here you go.

* * *

Chapter 7-Bonding

He knew he was going to regret this answer because the more he knew about her the more he would be falling in love with her.

He answered anyways. "nothing is wrong with just talking" He sighed again knowing he was defeated so he says. "so were was I?"

Sara smiled happy that she got her way.

He smiled back, he just couldn't help it, her smile was contagious.

Sara speaks a few seconds later. "you were just about to tell me about your college days but before you do, can you tell me what I should call you because I think with our new status of relationship, I don't think Mr. Grissom would work anymore."

He raises and eyebrow and said. "Relationship?"

She nodded and said. "you know from student/teacher to friends."

She could tell that he just got embarrassed right there but didn't say anything. Grissom nods and then after a minute said. "well my mother would call me Gil unless I was in trouble then it would be Gilbert. My col.." He had to stop because Sara started to laugh, he raised his eyebrow again and said. "why are you laughing?"

When she finally calmed down a bit she said. "sorry but I don't think I could ever see you as getting in trouble you don't seem like the trouble type of kid."

He shook his head and said. "ok not in trouble per-se, but when I was so into my bugs or experiments and if she had to call me more than three times then it would be Gilbert, can I go on?" Sara put her hand up to her mouth to stop from laughing again thinking of a young Grissom playing with his experiments and bugs and complaining when he had to stop what he was doing for what ever reason.

When she put her hand back on her lap he continued. "as I was saying, my colleagues call me Dr. Grissom."

Sara thinks about all those names and she said. "what about your friends?"

He shrugs and said. "well the few that I have call me Griss or Grissom."

She smiles at that last one, with out the 'Mr.' in front of his name and it sounded right so she nods and said. "ok, so how does me calling you Grissom sound?"

"That sounds fine."

"ok, so continue your life story Grissom."

Grissom takes a breath and continues, he told her that he went to UCLA and got his PhD in Entomology. He is one of the 15 experts in that subject in the U. S. Sara was surprised at that and continued to listen to him speak, he told her that at age 22 he was the youngest coroner in the history of L. A County, he spent some time in Minnesota before he ended up in Vegas 3 years ago.

And then he finished. "….And so one minute I am a full time CSI and the next I get a call to come here and teach for the remainder of the school year and there you have it."

He takes a drink from his water and puts it back on the table, looks at Sara and she was looking back at him."wow, you have done so much but I do have a few questions."

He smiles and says."why I am I not surprised." She gives him a little glare, he smirks a little then says. "ok ask away?"

She cleared his throat and said. "you didn't really mention your mother and what little information you gave me, you seem pretty close to her."

He nods and said. "she and I are very close and for the longest time it felt like she was my only friend." He looked down a little ashamed and Sara felt bad, so she leaned forward puts her hand on his hand. He looked up into her eyes and she asked. "why don't you tell me about her? She's an important person in your life I would like to know about her."

Grissom nodded and Sara took her hand off of his and leaned back once again and after a breath he told her that his mom was a major part on why he likes books and poetry, he told her that his mother is into art and owned an art gallery and the big thing he didn't want to tell her but did was that She was deaf and it's hereditary. After he told her that part he was waiting for her to say something mean and walk out like some people did in the past but Sara did none of that instead she asked. "why didn't you want to tell me that?"

He shrugs and said. "I don't know, in the past if I told a women about me and if they're still around after I tell them about the bugs and experiments. They seem to can't handle the fact that my mom is deaf and that I could inherit the disability."

"well then they are stupid because if they let that one thing determine on if they like you or not then they aren't worth your time, so really they did you a favor." He smiles and thinks he just fell for her more, she didn't judge him or run away.

"you really think that?"

Sara nodded and said. "yeah I do and that brings me to my second question, you didn't mention any women in your life, so are there or were there?" Sara still holding her water she looks at Grissom waiting for his answer.

Grissom is just sitting there thinking about that question it was a very personal one and something he was embarrassed about. He never really dated in his teens and when he tried to tell some one that he liked them he would get called a freak and that was the end of that. And if by some chance they actually got to the out part, it more then likely ended before the dinner was even served, mostly because of his commitment to his job and there wasn't a second date after that.

Sara saw the look in Grissom's eyes and saw the trepidation in them and said concerned. "If you don't want to tell me it's ok. I just want you to know that you can trust me with what ever you say, I won't judge you."

Grissom really looks into Sara's eyes and he can tell she is telling him the truth and he figures since she didn't run out after he told her his childhood hobbies and about his mother then she might as well know about this.

Usually he would keep this to himself but he was finding it easy to talk to her and it made him want to tell her anything, she asked so he shook his head and said. "it's ok I can tell you." Sara nodded and waited.

After a minute he talked again. "To answer your first question I am not dating anyone."

Sara's heart swelled and thinks. 'good I don't have to be jealous.' then she tuned in for the rest of his speech. "And really there hasn't been any one for a while now, they usually don't last a second date." Before he could continue Sara gasped and he said. "what is it?"

She shook her head and said. "I never thought that you were that kind of man." She never thought he was this one night stand man.

He looks at her confused for a second then got her meaning and shook his head and this time he did a bold move and put a hand on her hand and said. "no it wasn't like that, I mean the reason sometimes it didn't last a second date was because, one like I said a minute ago they didn't like what they heard about me or I would get a call into work that's what I meant, I am not like what you just thought."

Deep down Sara already knew that and she said. "I'm sorry Grissom."

"It's ok." and that's when he realized he still had his hand on her hand and he was going to take if off, but after she puts her bottled water back on the coffee table, she puts her free hand on top of his, he looks at the hands then looks at Sara and she speaks again. "I don't mean only about the comment I also meant about the women, they were very stupid." She smiles and squeezes his hand and takes the one that was on top of his off and he finally releases the other hand and said. "thanks again Sara."

"you're welcome, so what about the smart ones that did stay after the second date what happened with those?"

He shrugs his shoulders and said. "I didn't feel the connection, that spark, you know the one were you can just look at the person and can already tell that you were meant to be all along."

They look at each other and it was the same feeling they had when they first met and they both felt it but kept it to themselves, Sara nodded and said. "yeah I know that spark."

Grissom nods and looks away and thinks. 'yeah she probably felt it with...' he stopped before his thoughts went to that name, his incomplete thoughts were interrupted with her speaking again. "so you never really felt that spark?"

Grissom turns his head to her so fast and he so desperately wanted to say 'yes I felt it with you' but he couldn't and he wouldn't so instead of answering the question, Sara speaks a second later. "Forget I asked that. Ok?" She changed her mind on hearing his answer because if he didn't have that spark with her it would hurt and if he did and rejected her it would hurt worse it was better left unsaid at this moment.

Grissom just nodded and looked away again he was happy that he didn't get to answer because he didn't want to lie and tell her no, even if he felt that was the right thing to do now

Finally the subject was changed by Sara asking her next question. "ok my final question what brought you teaching in a class room when you sounded like a successful CSI?"

He smiles and turns back to look at her and said. "That's easy, Al is a friend of mine and he called for a favor, he was in a jam and needed help so I agreed to teach but I am not completely out of the CSI work I help with the big cases and it's not like I am quitting and teaching full time this is only until the end of the school year."

Sara nodded and said. "well Grissom I am very impressed you have done a lot, helped a lot of victims and helped out your friend, I am sure some of it wasn't what you would tell people but thank you, knowing that you trust me enough to tell me means more than you can possible know." it almost looked like she was going to cry but she didn't.

He nodded and said in the most caring voice. "I do trust you and talking to you has been very easy and you are the only person who knows about all of this stuff. Your right not a lot of people know the whole me."

Sara just got the biggest smile that could light up the room and said. "well that makes me feel very special."

He smiles back and a little of his feelings for her slipped. "good because you really are." they look at each other intently again and finally he looked away and could slap himself for saying that, he cleared his throat and said. "so anyways, what about you?"

She gets comfortable on the couch again, takes a breath and tells him about her or at least some of the good parts, she told him that she was born in Tomalas bay California, told him that unfortunate circumstances led her to being in foster care at the age of nine and a few months after being put in a home that wasn't good to her, the Sanders came to California to adopt a child and she was placed with them and haven't looked back since. She told him what her plans for the future was, then takes a breath and said. "and there you have it." He looks at her and nodded and Sara continues. "I know there is a gap that I didn't tell you about but rig.."

He cuts her off. "If or when you want to tell me, you can, it will be ok."

She nodded and then yawned, she covered it up and said excuse me.

Grissom spoke after seeing that display. "I should take you home." she nodded had her head, Grissom gets up and said. "I'll be right back." As he was walking away she lays her head on the pillow that was on the couch and closes her eyes all that talking, listening and Sharing had really exhausted her.

He goes to the laundry room where the washer and dryer was, grabbed her clothes and walks back to the living room then to the couch but when he got there he saw her laying down with her eyes closed.

He couldn't help but smile down at her, she looked so cute sleeping on his couch still in his sweat shirt and sweat pants when he got out of his thoughts he sighed he had to taker her home, he bends down and whispered. "Sara?"

She mumbles back "hmm?" She was on the brink of sleep, he smiles again and continued.

"you need to get up so I can take you home." She shook her head no like she was a little kid and snuggled further into the pillow,  
he chuckled a little and said. "ok I will let you sleep a little but later I have to take you home." She smiles knowing she won again or was already in a nice dream.

He shakes his head and smiles back then stands back up and puts her clothes on the coffee table, goes to the closet and pulls out a blanket, then he walks back over to her, puts the blanket over her and brought it all the way up to her chin.

When he got to her face again he couldn't help but stare she looked so peaceful when she slept. A piece of hair was on her cheek and he had an instinct to move it and so ignoring what the right thing to do, he bends down again and moves his hand to her cheek and puts his fingers through the piece of hair and moved it behind her ear. Sara smile bigger with her eyes still closed in a light slumber and he whispered so small she couldn't hear him. "you are so beautiful Sara." This could be the only time he could ever get this close to her so he couldn't help but say that.

With another look he goes to his recliner, reaches for the TV remote that was on the end table by the chair, sits down and with one more look at her he turned back to the TV and turned it on and put the volume on low and watched the discovery channel, knowing he should have listened to his head but for once his heart was taking the lead at least for now.

* * *

Three hours later and Grissom had woken up by a sound he wasn't used to. He opened his eyes and from the light of the TV he looked at his watch and saw the time it read 2 AM, he didn't mean to fall asleep, he rubs his eyes then he heard the sound that woke him up in the first place, it was Sara crying and whimpering.

A confused and concerned Grissom gets up from the recliner and walks over to the couch, bends down and she was shaking and mumbling something but he couldn't make it out what she was saying, it sounded like she was having a bad dream, he puts his hand on her shoulder and said. "Sara wake up your having a bad dream." and with one more shake on her shoulder, Sara screams and sits straights up and was looking around a little confused and scared.

Grissom moves to give her a little space and said. "it's ok, you fell asleep here and were having a bad dream." Sara nodded in understanding and while she was trying to calm her racing heart Grissom continued. "Do you want to talk about it? you don't have too but it might help."

Sara looked away for a minute her dream was still affecting her, she looks back at him and said. "will you hold me?"

Grissom runs a hand through his hair and said. "Sara I …"

Sara cuts him off she knew what he was going to say, she shook her head. "Please Grissom?"

A big part of Grissom told him not to go there but his heart was telling him that she needs comfort now and she did ask. Looking into her scared and vulnerable brown eyes made his decision. He nods and replied. "ok, I'll hold you."

Sara gives him a small smile and he gets comfortable on the couch and a few seconds later Sara moves and rested her head on his chest and they both felt warm inside they never want to let this feeling go.

She had her back to the cushions and when he put his arms around her they both felt like this is where they were meant to be but kept this amazing feeling to themselves so they didn't ruin this moment, they both closed their eyes to savior it.

It was a few minutes of silence than Sara started to talk. "In order for you to get what I was dreaming about, you have to understand my childhood before I got into foster care."

He felt her tense and he tightened his hold on her as a natural reaction to protect her. He put his chin on her head and said. "you don't have to tell me."

She whispers back. "I think it will help me."

"ok, anytime you want, you can stop."

Sara shook her head took a breath and started to tell him about her abusive childhood that her father put her and her mom through, she told her every trip to the hospital and then that fateful night. "it's funny… the things you remember and the things you don't, you know. There was smell of iron in the air. Cast-off on the bedroom wall. I remember the woman who took me to foster care. I can't remember her name which is strange, because I couldn't let go of her hand."

Sara sniffled and Grissom spoke a little quietly. "well…the mind has its filters."

He holds her a little tighter and Sara sniffled again and continued. "I do remember the looks, I became the girl whose father was stabbed to death." she took a breath and said. "do you think there is a murder gene?"

He shook his head and said. "I don't believe that genes are a predictor of violent behavior."

She sniffled again and she knew her tears were coming but she stopped them long enough to finish. "you wouldn't know that in my house. The fights, the yelling, the trips to the hospital I thought that it was the way that everybody lived." She wiped a tear away and said. "When my mother killed my father I found out that it wasn't." she couldn't help it now she started to cry on his shirt.

Grissom looked like he was going to cry too, she shouldn't have gone through all that, who could hurt a beautiful person like her,  
but he didn't cry, he held them in. He wanted to be strong for her and maybe a part of him still held back on showing how deep she got to him. He kisses her on the head as an instinct move, one he should have analyzed before he did it but at the moment everything that he was supposed to do went out the window, what mattered was her comfort.

She felt the kiss but didn't tense, even though she had the tears and told him the most haunting childhood story of her life this moment felt perfect to her.

He held her tighter, whispered comforting words, rubbed his hand up and down her back to calm her down and told her that she was safe now. With the sound of his voice, the mixture of emotional exhaustion and knowing she was safe in his arms she fell asleep again.

When Sara's breathing changed, Grissom moved his head without disturbing her and looked down and saw her sleeping face then moved his head back and puts his cheek on the top of her head and closed his eyes, he was drawn all the way in, she had captured his heart fully and he doesn't know if he could ever let her go now and that's what he was afraid of when he offered to take her home, but at this moment any negative thought didn't come through he just wanted to savior this feeling even if it was for one night.

He kissed her head one more time and whispered so low that not even the smallest animal could hear him. "I love you Sara."  
He moved his head so that his cheek was back on the top of her head and made sure his arms were secure around her to keep her safe, protected and warm. He closed his eyes and fell asleep with the only women that he ever loved and probably always will.

* * *

AN: I hope it was alright. So the line was crossed at least emotionally. more to come so please review!

AN #2: ****I credit 'Nesting doll' episode, for her childhood story.****


	8. Next Morning

AN: Thank you to my faithful reviewers, you brighten my day and give me inspiration to continue. Now on with the chapter.

* * *

At 8 o'clock in the morning Sara's cell phone started ringing. She opened her eyes at the sound of it and when she became fully conscious she realized Grissom's arms were around her and she knew she had the best sleep in her life.

She lefts her head up and looked at him, he had his head to the side facing the cushions, he looked so peaceful. She could look at him all day like this but as she thought that she would love to see those blue eyes, now those she could look at all day.

She smiles and just as she was going to put her head back down on his chest she heard him. "Are you going to get your phone?"

She lefts her head up again and he was looking at her with his eyes open now with a small smile she smiled back and said. "do I have to?"

As much as Grissom wanted to shake his head no and stay in this position forever he knew they couldn't. This time he went against his heart, nodded and said. "I think you should. Whoever is calling is probably wondering were you are."

She nods, sighs then says. "your right." He nodded again, they stare at each other soaking up the this feeling for just a minute longer they knew the moment Sara gets up their little world won't be just theirs anymore and they have to go back to the way it was.

She sighs again, he releases the hold he has on her, then they moved and she got up, got her purse that was on the end table, took out her phone as it started to ring again.

She watches Grissom get up and head in the direction of his room, then she looks down at her phone, then answers it, puts it to her ear and said. "yes Greg?"

Greg sighs in relief and said. "were the hell are you? do you know how many times I called you? when the phone rings you answer it."

Sara rolled her eyes and said. "I know what to do if my phone rings thank you very much and as you can tell I am alright, thanks for calling Greg I will see you later." She was kind of irritated that he ruined her lovely moment.

She was going to hang up but Greg's voice stopped her. "that's not all your going to tell me, you know I had to cover for you."

"I appreciate you covering for me and I promise that you won't have to do it again, but you shouldn't get mad at me because I always have to cover for you."

Greg sighed and said. "I am not mad Sara I was just worried, I had forgotten that I am the one that took you to the club yesterday and when I remembered I checked your room and you weren't there I thought something had happened to you."

Sara smiles a little she couldn't help it he can be a sweet younger brother sometimes. Then she speaks with a different tone of voice. "well like I said I am fine, you don't have to worry anymore."

"ok, so where did you stay last night?"

Sara saw Grissom come back in the living room and she gets back to the conversation with Greg. "I'll talk to you later, bye Greg."

"But S…." He was cut off when Sara hung up the phone and puts it back in her purse.  
She sets her purse back on the end table Grissom asked. "So that was Greg?"

Sara nodded and said. "yes." Not really wanting to talk about him, she changed the subject after sitting down on the couch. "Thanks for last night, I haven't had any nightmares since I moved in with the Sanders."

He sits down on his side of the couch and said. "you're welcome. If I dreaded up any of those memories I am sorry."

She shook her head, looks at him and said. "I don't blame you, I guess it was just one of those nights, were it came." Then she thinks. 'I didn't regret the end result though.' she mentally smiled but her thoughts were interrupted.

"I am glad that it wasn't my fault." They smile at each other and he said. "Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me."

"You're welcome and it was the least I could do since you told me about you." She sighed and continued. "Besides a select few, you are the only person who knows the whole truth, my friends think that both my parents died in some kind of accident."

Grissom nodded in understanding and said. "well then your secret is safe with me."

She gives him a small smile and nod. After a few minutes she cleared her throat and said. "I better get changed so you can take me home."

He nods and replied. "right."

They didn't want to get up, they wanted to stay in his house and shut out the world but they knew they couldn't do that so she gets up grabs her clothes from the coffee table, and shoes from the floor and walked to the direction of the bathroom.

When she came back into the living room, minutes later, Grissom already had his shoes on and standing by the door.

She grabs her purse, walks to the front door and by then Grissom had opened it so she stepped out on the front porch. He shuts and locks the door and as they were walking to his car, she said. "Thanks for lending me the clothes."

"No problem."

They get to the vehicle and he opens the door for her and once she was in he gets to the driver's side, once he shut the door he started the vehicle and headed to her place when she told him were to go and that was the only talking being done, both comfortable with no other words.

When they get to her driveway, he stops the car they look at each other one more time they both knew that after last night they were emotionally connected and nothing was going to change that but they also knew that nothing more could happen between them now. And they were telling each other that silently, finally she looked away and said. "I will see you tomorrow at school?"

He nodded and looked away from her and said. "yeah see you tomorrow."

She looks at him and said her final words to him. "Thank you Grissom."

He looks at back her and said. "you're welcome Sara."

They give each other one more small smile then she gets out of the vehicle and without looking back, knowing that if she looked, she would want to stay with him. She walked right into the house.

When the front door shuts Grissom sighs and pulls out of the drive way, he will remember last night for the rest of his life.

The moment Sara shut the door she heard Greg. "Sara is that you?"

"yes Greg it's me."

As she was walking to her room Greg meets her in the middle of the hallway and crosses his arms over his chest and said. "well now are you going to tell me were you were."

Sara shook her head and said. "no because the last time I checked you weren't my father." She walks past him and into her room.

He turns and follows her and asked. "you were with him weren't you?"

She sits on her bed and said. "him who?"

Greg sighs and said. "you know who I am talking about."

Sara shook her head and said. "no Greg I wasn't with Travis."

Greg throws up his hands and sat down on her bed next to her and said. "that's not who I am talking about and you know it."

Sara sighed again and said. "why do you want to know? Nick told me that you weren't going to be all protective brother on me you were going to just let me be happy."

He puts a hand on her hand and said. "I am all for you being happy don't get me wrong but Mr. Grissom is still our teacher and if the school board and the principle finds out then it could be trouble and I just don't want you to get hurt."

She smiles and puts her free hand on his and said. "Greg I know that your worried but you don't need to be, nothing happened and as long as he is our teacher nothing ever will because I know he won't cross that line and I won't either, I may be falling for him but I can control myself you know."

"I know."

"Good." She smiled again, pushed his shoulder a little and said. "now get out so I can study."

He smiles, nods, then he takes his hand off of hers, stands up and looks down at her and said. "so nothing happened?"

She looks up at him and makes a joke. "oh you know us, we were going at like crazy animals then when we got tired of doing that we invited the school board and principle Robbins to come over and played strip poker till dawn." She smirked again.

He shook his head and said. "ha ha very funny." Then he got Serous again. "just be careful alright?"

Sara nodded and said. "I will Greg, I take your concern to heart and you are the sweetest little brother anybody could ever hope for but like I keep telling you, you don't have to worry we are all under control."

He nods smiles and says. "ok, have fun studying."

She smiles and nods, he rolls his eyes, he could never understand what it was with Sara and studying, he then walks out of her room and shuts the door.

When the door was shut she lost her smile and sighed she may have her body in control but her heart wasn't, her heart was his now and it will probably always be, she shook her head, got off the bed and put her mind to school work, and tried not to think of the man who knows all her secrets now and held her heart in the palm of his hand.

* * *

AN: Well there you go, their bond is pretty tight now and if your thinking it's smooth sailing, you might want to think again. Want more? Please review and I'll post soon. Hope you enjoying your weekend.


	9. Threatened

AN: Here comes the trouble. Thank you Very much for the reviews!

* * *

Chapter 9 –Threatened

The next morning as Sara was getting ready for school she couldn't stop smiling because not only could she still get the feeling of his arms around her but also she had a dream that he was her husband and they had two beautiful kids with his blue eyes and she hopes one day it will come true.

When she got to school she took a few breaths to compose herself she couldn't be smiling like that out of nowhere or someone will be wondering what's going on with her, she was already getting weird looks by Greg all morning.

She got out of her vehicle and went to her locker to drop off the books she didn't need right away. When she shut the locker and right when she turned around she jumped back, her back hitting the locker, she put her hand up to her racing heart and said.  
"Travis you scared me."

He looks at her sheepishly and said. "Sorry Sara."

She looks at him wondering what he wanted, when he didn't speak right away she said. "is there something you want?" he shook his head, then she said. "well I will be seeing you around."

As she was walking past him, he said. "so how was your weekend?"

The way he said that made it sound like he knew something, she stops mid-step, turned around to look at him trying to see if she could tell what he was hiding and since she didn't see anything she said. "It's none of your business but my weekend was fine."

She turned around but before she took a step Travis speaks again. "I wonder what people would think and say of this?" He walks up to her and with her back still to him he moves a picture over her shoulder so she could look at it, she looks at it wide eyed, it was a picture of her and Grissom at his house laying on the couch with his arms wrapped around her, she whispered. "how did you get this?"

He took the picture away from her and said. "That doesn't matter, what matters now is what are you going to do about it?"

She turns to him and raises an eyebrow and said. "what do you mean?"

"Well are you going to save his job and your education or do you want to see him get fired and everybody would be wondering if you deserved the grades you got or did you sleep your way to get them."

She couldn't believe this was happening but decided to play his game and said. "what do I have to do?"

She knew she didn't want to hear that answer and when he did answer her. "it's really simple just be my girlfriend again and you have to make people believe that we're really a couple and you can't tell anybody about this and if I hear that you have, then it will be the end of your precious Mr. Grissom's job or maybe even his career." His smug look got bigger after that.

She didn't like that answer. "why are you doing this?"

He looks at her and said. "Because you were taken from me and I don't like it when my things get stolen and I always win." She has never heard him talk like that and before she could answer he said. "I will give you until lunch time, you better have your answer or you better prepare to say goodbye to him." He smirks and takes a step and said. "oh and just so you know that wasn't the only picture I have, just something to think about." He continues down the hall with a little whistle.

She just watched him looking shocked. she jumped again a few seconds later when a hand landed on her shoulder, the person came in the front of her and Sara said. "Geez Nick you scared me."

"Sorry Sara, are you ok? you look like you seen a ghost."

She swallows and saw that Travis stopped and was looking at her behind Nick's back, she looks at Travis for a second longer then looks at Nick and said. "I'm fine, let's get some breakfast."

"Are you sure?"

Sara gives him a small smile and said. "yeah I am let's go shall we?" He nods and they turn to the direction of the cafeteria and as they were walking Nick kept thinking and wondering if Sara was really alright.

All through breakfast her mind wouldn't stop thinking she couldn't believe that in a span of just a few minutes her day went from happy to one of the worst of her life.

She was also thinking of anyway around this and she didn't want to risk telling someone because of what it might do to Grissom, her friends noticed something off but she kept telling them that she was fine, then when she got tired of them looking at her she left the cafeteria and went to the library, she would have already went to biology class but then she would be tempted to tell Grissom and that was something she wasn't willing to risk.

Finally the bell rung and she got right up from the seat and walked to class.

As she was walking she felt like she was being watched but when she looked around she didn't see anybody staring at her, she shook her head and thought. 'great now you're getting paranoid, just shake it off Sidle.' She sighed and continued to on her way.

She gets to class and saw that Grissom wasn't there yet, so she just goes to her seat and sits down as she was the first person in class like always and that just got her thinking again but not for long because Greg came, sat beside her and said." Sara something is wrong isn't there?"

She turns her head to him and said. "No Greg there isn't."

"Then how come this morning you couldn't stop smiling and 30 minutes later when you get to school you stopped and you seem different."

"Fine you want to see me smile then here." She smiled a fake smile and said."there, can we drop it?" She gets her stuff out of her bag and didn't see him open his mouth to say something but closed it, he shook his head then he looked back at his girlfriend and she shrugged her shoulders, he sighs and turns back to the front and got his stuff ready. She felt bad for snapping at him but at this moment she was in a very bad mood.

Then right when the bell rung Grissom walks in the room and said. "Hi class I hope you all had a good weekend, it's pop quiz time." he heard the kids groan and he said. "I will let you study for 10 minutes. So spend your time wisely."

He watches the kids opened their books and notes then he looks at Sara and she was already looking at her book and notes he had a feeling it wouldn't be to hard for her, Sara felt some one staring but this was a good feeling.

She looked up and saw that everybody was doing their own thing so she looked at Grissom and they gave each other a small smile, and she goes back to looking at her book she knew her answer to Travis's deal.

Even though this has potential to hurt her just as much as him she wasn't thinking about herself it was all for him, she couldn't let Grissom get in trouble and she wasn't going to be the reason he gets fired from his job or his career for that matter. So all through class she was telling herself she was going to do the right thing, she would do anything to protect him.

When the bell rung 55 minutes later everybody got out of the their seats and rushed to their next class, Sara took a bit more time and when she got to the door she looked at him one more time and he was looking down straightening papers. She mentally nods and walks out the room then whispered to herself. 'I'm doing the right thing."

Unfortunately Nick heard her and said. "what are you doing right?"

She looks at Nick and realized her friends were looking at her and she shook her head and said. "I was going over the answers to the pop quiz in my head and I think I put the right answers."

They all nodded, not totally convinced but it's something they are used to hearing from her, she is always talking about tests and quizzes she was second guessing even though she couldn't do anything about it.

Greg said. "I am sure you did."

She smiles at them and says bye so she could get to history class, leaving her friends behind.

Greg looks at his friends and said. "something is off with her, one of you guys needs to find out."

Jim says. "why us?"

"Because I nearly got my head bitten off, so one of you guys ask next time."

They all think about that then Nick said. "ok, maybe sometime during lunch." They all agreed and headed for their second period.

* * *

AN: well there you go, he is out to destroy them both will he succeed? Is she really going to protect her man? Please Review and find out! Hope you enjoyed your weekend, thanks for sticking with me.


	10. Deal?

AN: So will she make the deal with the devil? continue and you will find out. As Always thanks again for reviewing.

* * *

Chapter 10-Deal?

Lunch time came rather quickly for Sara and she didn't like second period when all she got was Travis staring at her. When she got to the cafeteria she told her self she might as well get this over with, so she looked at the all the tables and spotted Travis with a bunch of cheerleaders, she rolled her eyes and walked over to him, when she got to the table he smiles and says. "Hello Sara what brings you by?" He smirks liking this and the cheerleaders where giving Sara glares.

She looks at the cheerleaders and looks back at Travis and said. "I will do it."

He smiles and tells the cheerleaders to excuse him and the three of them walk away, he gets up and gets closer to Sara and said. "Good and as long as you do what I say everything will be fine."

He puts his hand on her cheek and it took everything she had not to cringe and walk away but she kept seeing her man's blue eyes. So she didn't cringe when he did that, he looks into her eyes and he said. "it won't be that bad, it could be like it was before."

Instead of responding to that Sara says. "what will my friends say you know they will be asking questions."

He looks over at the table and saw the friends looking their way he smiles and looks at her and said. "well if they become a problem then cut them lose, I'm sure you can think of something, you're a smart girl." he noticed they were still looking so he decided to put on a show he leaned down and kissed her and when she didn't respond back he pulled back and said. "I will let that one go this once but remember you have to convince everybody were a couple again."

She glared at him and said. "are we done?"

He takes his hand off her cheek and said. "yeah, I will meet you back here when the bell rings so I can walk you to class." He smirked, turned back to the table and sat down, she glared some more and wanted to shout. 'I hate you.' but kept her mouth shut, she looked at her friends table then walked out of the door she didn't feel like talking to them now.

Over at the table Greg said. "What the hell was that?"

They all shrugged their shoulders and Nick said "I don't know but I want to find out." Nick gets up before anybody could say anything, he walked over to Travis's table and this time it was filled with Travis's baseball friends, when he was standing in front of them he said. "what are you doing to Sara?"

Travis looks up from his lunch and said. "nothing she just realized how much she misses me, we're a couple again." Nick looked ticked and Travis smiled and talked before Nick could. "come on man, you wouldn't want to get in Sara's way for happiness do you?"

Nick shook his head and said. "what's really going on?"

"why don't you ask Sara I am sure she will tell you the same thing." Travis smirked again he knew he had the upper hand. Nick looked at Travis and said in a low but threatening voice. "if I find out you are hurting her you will wish you never set eyes on her, do you hear me." and with that Nick turned and walked away with a smiling Travis and his friends stated laughing thinking he couldn't take all of them, then they go back to eating.

Nick walks back to the table, sits down and they all saw his look, Jim said. "so what's going on?"

Nick looks at everybody and said. "Travis said that him and Sara are back together."

They all gasped and Greg said. "That can't be right."

Nick nods and said. "he said that she realized she missed him and wanted to get back together, something is going on and what ever it is I don't like it, we all know how Sara has been the past two months she was happy without Travis."

They all nodded and BreAnna said. "what do we do?"

They were all lost and looked at each other than Nick said. "how about we keep Travis very close. I have a feeling that Travis is going to be hanging around Sara all the time so we won't be getting her alone much and when we do we can't ask her what's going on because she will deny everything and say nothing's wrong, and she may even push us away but if we ask her subtle questions, paying attention to how she answers them then we might get something." They all nodded and he sighed and replied. "I am going to talk to Sara one more time about it and see if what Travis is saying is the truth, so I will see you guys later."

They all said bye and Nick left the table and the cafeteria, he headed right for the library and when he saw her in there he walked up to her table and sat down, Sara looks up from her book and whispered. "Nick if your going to ask if I am fine I swear…."

He stopped her with "no that's not what I am going to ask you, but I do have something, so can I?"

Sara sighed and whispered "ok but make it fast."

Nick nodded and after he took a breath he whispered. "do you love Travis again and do you really want to be with him?" He looked right into her eyes and saw them flicker just a bit and that gave him his answer but he waited for her to say it.

She nodded and said. "yes, now can I go back to my studying."

Nick nodded and said. "yeah, I hope Travis can make you happy." He saw the flicker again and he defiantly got it, he gets up after a nod from Sara, he walks to the door with a smile on his face so whatever was going on she wasn't with him by choice, but what would make her date that slime again?

Sara watches him leave she was very confused especially that last question she knew how he felt about Travis but shook it off she didn't have time to think about it now she had to study for a math test.

When two minutes was left of the lunch period Sara left the library and met Travis at the cafeteria and when the bell rung he took her hand and walked her to class with a few people watching and her wanting to throw up.

* * *

At the end of the two classes that followed fourth period Travis was always by the door and took her hand the moment she got out the room and walked her to class. Now going to her last class of the day was the one she was dreading the most because not only was he in the same class but because it was Grissom's chemistry class, she was sure that he heard they were a couple again but he hasn't seen them together yet. When they get to the chemistry room and before they walked through the door Travis said. "remember you act like my girlfriend or else."

"quit acting like you own me I have done everything you asked of me."

Travis shook his head and said. "well I do own you, now come on."

He tugs at her hand and they walk hand in hand in the classroom and she sighed in relieve he wasn't sitting at his desk, Travis felt her relax and smiled and thinks. 'oh you think he won't know well just wait.' He walks her to the her seat like he used to and when he saw Grissom step in the room in the corner of his eye, he bends down and gives Sara a surprise kiss, he pulls back slowly, turned around and smiled at Grissom and said. "oh hi Mr. Grissom did you have a good weekend?"

Then Travis goes and sits down across from Sara with a smirk on his face. Grissom looked at Travis then looked at Sara and Sara was still shocked about the kiss and when she looked into Grissom eyes, she saw a flash of hurt, it happened so fast that if she didn't know him like she did she would have missed it but she didn't and it broke her heart.

When Grissom saw that kiss it tore him up inside and when he looked at Sara she shouldn't have seen that hurt look because he wasn't suppose to feel other than friendship with her but he couldn't help it she had his heart and it felt crushed.

He heard about the rumor he just didn't believe it, but what he just witnessed was hard to deny it. When the bell rung for the start if class he went right to business he didn't want to think about what he just saw.

Sara watched Grissom walk to the front of the classroom and gave out the assignment and when he turned the students loose she looked over at Travis and he was smiling, she wanted to glare at him so much but if he did that then Grissom would know, then everything could get worse, so she sighs and goes to work trying to forget how crappy her life was at this moment and wishing she could go back to Sunday morning and stay in that time. Before she knew it the bell rung and as the students were packing up Grissom says. "Ms Sidle can I speak to you for a minute?"

Sara glances at Travis and he is telling her go ahead but don't say anything. She looks at Grissom and said. "yeah."

She puts her things in her bag and watches Travis stand by the doorway then she looks ahead and walks to Grissom's desk and when she was standing in front she said. "so you wanted to see me?"

Grissom takes his glasses off and looks over at Travis for a second then looks up at Sara and said. "are you ok? because I thought that you were happy being single."

Sara swallows hard and said. "yes I'm fine I just realized how much he means to me, so don't worry." Sara saw another little flicker of hurt but she kept telling her self this is for his own good and right when he was about to talk Travis started talking. "babe we kind of have to go."

Sara looks at Grissom one more time and said. "thanks for your concern Mr. Grissom but really I am ok, don't worry." Sara knowing Grissom was a CSI, tried the best that she could not to give it away and she must have done a good job because she didn't notice a reaction out of him or she thinks, he could be so good of a CSI that he is an expert at hiding his reaction and she wouldn't know.

Grissom just nodded and after Sara gave him the most fake smile she could and still seem like it was real, she turned and walked away and met Travis at the door, he took her hand and they walked out the door, with Sara trying to forget about the hurt in Grissom's eyes.

Grissom watches them leave and thinks something isn't adding up right, he just didn't know what that was, the CSI part of him told him he should try to find out but the other part told him that it was Sara's life and if she wanted to date someone then it's up to her, he wasn't supposed to get involve more than he already is. He sighs and rubs his temples he was getting a headache so he stopped that thinking, packed up and left the school wishing things were different and wishing he didn't see that kiss.

* * *

AN: Well there you go, Grissom feels something is going on. Will he find out? Please Review and Find out.


	11. The Truth

AN: Sorry it's so short. Next chapter should be longer.

* * *

Chapter 11-The Truth

For the next two months Sara felt like she was in a prison with Travis as her guard, she went nowhere without him especially at school. When Grissom needed help grading papers and she went before school, he would come to the classroom and do homework or read while she graded papers she couldn't even have her friends over unless he was there with her and if she ever tried anything he didn't like she would get threaten with the pictures.

The friends tried to find something to help her but he was to good at hiding it and when he thinks he knows were the conversation was going he would change it to a different subject and when it was just Greg and her since they live in the same house she was so paranoid that some how he was listening so she didn't talk to Greg about it. So she was not having a very good two months and now it was prom and they were in the home stretch of graduating and she was counting the days.

It was toward the end of the dance and a lot of the couples were gone to enjoy the after parties but Travis and Sara were still there and so was Grissom he volunteered to be a chaperone, normally he would stay away from stuff like this but the protector part of him wanted to come and keep an eye on Sara and Travis he was convinced more and more that Travis was doing something to keep her with him, since he never let her do anything by herself.

Sara was dancing with Travis and she wasn't enjoying it at all, her friends had already left after she told them to go when they wanted to, she knew they would have stayed but she didn't want to ruin their night and Travis wasn't ready to go yet.

Travis was dancing really close to her and he kept trying to kiss neck but she kept trying to move away, finally he got a little mad and said. "Sara we are suppose to be acting like a couple and if you keep doing that they are going to think you aren't enjoying this."  
She leaned back to look at him and said. "well guess what I am not enjoying this and I am tired of your stupid game." He puts his hand on her forearm and was gripping it very tightly and her face showed a little pain.

Grissom caught that, he rushed over to them and said. "Ms. Sidle are you ok?"

Travis eased on her arm and she looked back at Grissom and right then and there she wanted to tell him everything but she couldn't school was almost done and then it wouldn't really matter since Grissom was only going to be there until June, so she bit her tongue, shook her head and said. "I'm fine, I almost tripped and he caught my forearm a little bit to strongly."

He didn't believe her because he saw the whole thing but didn't say anything and when he looked at Travis, Travis said. "yeah, I forget how strong I can be sometimes."

He nodded he couldn't do anything even though he wanted to punch this guys lights out. He looks at Sara and said. "ok." He turns and walks away back to his spot,

when he was gone, Travis looked back at Sara and said. "nice save, and the next time you talk back to me I will expose you and Mr. Grissom, come on I am ready to go." He takes her hand and holds it tightly and they walk toward the door and as they were walking out a person bumped into him, he glared at the person and told him to move and once the person was out of the way Sara and Travis was out the door with Grissom watching the whole time.

He perked up when he saw something fall out of Travis's pocket, he walks to the door and bent down. He took out his handkerchief that he had in his pocket, picked up the item and when he looked at it his eyes got wide and thought. 'this is what you have on her, your doing a little blackmail.' it was a wallet size picture of them on the couch. He shook his head and thought. 'oh Sara you could have just came to me I would have done anything to protect you.' He stood up and walked out of the dance already making his decision on what he was going to do next.

* * *

AN: Well now Grissom knows. what's going to happen next? Review and find out. Just Three more chapters left, but like I said in the beginning a sequel is planned, just something to think about as we continue.


	12. Exposed & Leaving

AN: Thank you for all the support on this one and for that here is another Chapter.

* * *

Chapter 11-Exposed & Leaving

Sara walked into the cafeteria on a Monday morning she was a bit later then her usual time. She had a crappy night last night. She didn't get much sleep because She was worried about today.

After Prom on Saturday Sara told Travis it was over and she didn't care what he did and he left the house mad and told her that she would be sorry. She really did care what happened but she wasn't going to go as far as sleeping with the guy and that's what he wanted and finally she snapped.

She saw her friends sitting at their usual table, she walks over to them and they look a little sad, she turns to Greg and said. "what's the matter?"

They look at her and Nick said. "you didn't hear?"

She shook her head and said. "I just got here, what happened?"

They all looked away they didn't know how to tell her and Sara was getting a little scared and upset then said. "what guys? tell me."

Nick decides to break the news to her. "We heard that Mr. Grissom turned in his resignation and won't be here to teach the rest of the two weeks."

Sara looks at them wide-eyed and said. "I gotta go, I'll see you guys later." She got up before they could say anything.

She walked out of the cafeteria and went to Grissom's class room.

She saw a light on but since it was still to early to start class she knocked figuring it would be locked and when she heard Grissom say come in she opened the door and stepped in the room then shut the door behind her. She looks at him and he was packing up his things and she asked. "so it's true?"

He sets some things in a box, looked up at her and said. "yeah." They look at each other and Grissom said. "Sara why didn't you tell me about what Travis was doing? You know I would have protected you, I could have done this sooner or find some way around this."

She looks away for a minute then looks at him and said. "How did you find out?"

She figured if the principle knew she and him would be in his office.

He replies. "He dropped a picture at prom and I saw it."

She nods and walks further in the room and goes to a table and pulls out a stool so she could sit down. When she was seated she spoke. "I did it to protect you and he told me if I did everything he wanted then he would leave you alone and that's what I wanted."

He stops what he was doing, looked at her with concern and admiration than replied. "Thanks for protecting me Sara I really do appreciate it but I wish you didn't have to go through all that, he didn't force himself on you did he?"

Sara shook her head and said. "no but that changed after prom but that's why I broke it off with him and now I am afraid on what he is going to do."

Grissom walks up to her and pulls out a stool so he could be a bit closer without touching her and said. "He can't do anything to me I already resigned but I will do everything that I can to protect you, this is not your fault."

She shook her head looked down at the table and replied. "it is, if I would have just went back into that club and asked for a ride, then I wouldn't have ran into you, got soaking wet, wouldn't have gone to your house and begged you to let me stay, I wouldn't have fallen asleep there and had that bad dream none of this would have happened." She does a mental sigh, looks up at him and replies. "But even though I am in this mess I would have done it again because if none of that ever happened then I don't think I would have known you so much and that's something I never want to take back."

He looks into her eyes and whispered. "You really mean that?"

She nods and she was getting a little emotional but she kept her tears from falling and said. "Yes Grissom I do, I liked getting to know you and I like the fact that I am the only person who knows everything about you, it makes me feel honored."

He smiles and says. "I'm glad."

Sara nodded and Grissom gets up from the stool and finishes up his packing but stopped when she spoke again. "Do you regret that night?"

He looks at her and only hesitates a second."no I don't because like what you said about you being the only person who knows everything about me and making you feel honored, I also feel that that way and getting to know you was my best time here and I wouldn't trade it for anything."

They smile and stare at each other they couldn't stop doing that even if they tried, no matter the situation.

Their staring was interrupted however by the phone on his desk. He sighs and picks it up and talks.

At the end of the phone call he said. "ok."

He hangs up the phone, looks at Sara and said. "I guess Travis made good on his threat because Principle Robbins wants to see me and….." he was cut off when the principle came over the intercom 'Will Sara Sidle come to the office immediately, thank you.'  
the intercom turns off and Grissom continues. "well and you." he saw the scared look in her eyes and said. "Sara it will be fine, I will make sure nothing happens and you will graduate with your friends and go to college in September."

Sara nodded and got off the stool. Grissom puts the lid on his box and picked it up and they both left the class room and walked the route that would have fewer students at this time and made it to the principles office.

When they made it Grissom knocked with Sara behind him trying to do calm breaths, finally Al said come in and when they did it was just him in there, he looked at them and said. "please sit down."

Sara and Grissom sits down in the chairs. Robbins folds his hands out in front of him, looks at them and spoke. "It has come to my attention that one of my collages and his student have cross that line of a strictly student and teacher relationship, I didn't want to believe it especially by you two but when these were slid under my office door anonymously I couldn't refute it."

He pulled out multiple pictures out of the envelope and put them at the end of the desk so they could see, but neither one needed to see they already seen enough, Al folds his hands again and said. "so can either one of you explain these?"

Sara and Grissom look at each other and they had a communication without words something they picked up on and he tells her with his eyes he will do the talking she understood and gave him a short nod, they look back at Al and after Grissom cleared his throat he said. "yes, about two months ago I ran into Ms. Sidle outside a convince store and she didn't have a ride so I offered to drive her, I told her that I needed to stop by my place first so I could put up my cold stuff, we got to talking, then it started to get late and she fell asleep, she woke up in the middle of the night and I comforted her and that was all I was doing something that a friend would do. Ms. Sidle and I know the severity of this situation but I promise no lines were crossed." Sara was thanking Grissom in her mind for not telling every detail and saying that she was the one that wanted to stay.

In both of their minds they were thinking. 'Some lines were crossed but not in the way your thinking.'

Al digested on what Grissom said and he looked at Sara and said. "is that true Ms. Sidle?" He had been a friend to Grissom for years and knows he is creditable but he had to get the student's point of view.

Sara wasted no time in answering. "yes every thing that Mr. Grissom said was true no lines were crossed, Mr. Grissom is as decent and honorable as you think he is, he wouldn't cross that line."

Al nodded and took his hand off his desk and sat back in his chair, after a few minutes he sighed and said looking at Grissom again. "Gil, if you hadn't turned in your resignation before this came up then I would've had to fire you but since you did, I will not take this any higher."

Grissom nodded and said. "Thanks Al."

Al nodded and looked at Sara and said. "Ms. Sidle you are a wonderful student and I trust your word, you are right on what you said about Gil being decent and honorable so I believe you, I also won't take this any higher."

Sara smiled and said. "Thank you Principle Robbins."

Al nodded and said. "you're welcome now I hope I don't see you until graduation."

Sara nodded and said. "you won't."

Al gives her a small smile and said. "you two are dismissed."

They both get up from the chairs and Grissom holds out his hand to Albert and said. "Thanks for letting me teach here it was a wonderful experience." and in his mind he said. 'and a life changing one at that.'

Albert takes Grissom's hand and said. "good luck in the future." Grissom nodded and they release hands and he walks to the door and waits for Sara, Sara takes a step then turns around to the principle and said. "so you don't know who sent those pictures?"

Albert looks at Sara and said. "no they were slid under my door. why do you know who did this?"

Sara looks at Grissom and they have a conversation with their eyes again and he gives her a small shake of the head, she looks back at Robbins and said. "no sir, bye." Al says bye and started to put the pictures in the shredder.

Sara walks over to the door and both Sara and Grissom walk out of the office when they were outside Sara said. "How come you didn't want me to tell him?"

He sighed and said. "Because there wouldn't be any prove, yes he had them but we don't know if he actually took them and it would all be he said/she said and knowing him he probably could manipulate it to make it worse. just believe me." He did a secret investigation on it himself and he found nothing that could actually put him behind the camera.

Sara nodded and said. "I trust you."

Grissom gives her a little smile and she smiles back for a second then her smile fades when she saw Travis coming their way, she glares at him and said. "what do you want?"

Travis is smirking and said. "Did you like the finale?"

Sara shook her head and said. "No you could have gotten me in trouble and Grissom fired but luckily your plan didn't work he had already resigned."

Travis shrugs his shoulders and said. "well you win some and lose some, I'll be seeing you around."

Grissom takes a step to stand in front of Sara and said. "If you come any..."

Travis cuts him off. "Woah don't get your panties in a twist, it's a figure of speech." He looks at Sara and smiled smugly then left.

When he was out of sight Sara looked at Grissom and she said. "What do you make of that?"

Grissom shrugs his shoulders and said. "who knows lets not worry about him anymore and think about it you won't have to in two weeks."

She puts her smiles back on her face and says. "I know I can't believe it, I will be a high school graduate."

He smiles back and says. "And I will be very proud of you."

"Thank you Mr. Grissom."

"Your welcome."

It was a few minutes of silence and Sara said. "So will you be there?"

She was hoping that he would be there to see her get her diploma but her dreams were shot when he spoke again."I'm sorry I won't."

Her smile faded and said."Why not?"

He looked away for a minute then said. "Because I am leaving Vegas and going on an expedition with a bunch of entomologists and my plane leaves that day."

Sara keeping her tears at bay said. "so your leaving Vegas for good?"

"I don't know if it is for good but it's something I need to do, this is for the best." After seeing the pictures it sent a shock through him, he realized how close he truly had gotten to her. What he told Sara about not regretting the time together was the truth but he will also admit to himself it happened at the wrong time.

Now she was getting a little upset but kept her voice quiet but a little sharp. "How is leaving the best?"

Grissom sighed and got closer to her but without touching her and said. "Sara just trust me, you said that you did so please?"  
Sara nodded but she didn't want to believe that him leaving her life is the best.

Grissom looked at his watch and said. "I really have to go, I don't think I will have time to say goodbye so I'm saying it now, goodbye Sara, thank you for the memories I won't forget them or you." He gives her a small smile and turned around he didn't want to show how much this was killing him so with his box he walked away from her and left the campus.

Sara stood there not knowing how long, shocked and sad, then she couldn't hold it in any longer she put her head in her hands and started to cry, a few seconds later she hears. "Sara?"

She turns around with tears on her cheeks and said. "Greg if you're here to yell at me then save it."

Greg shook his head and said. "no I'm not here for that, I'm here because you need a brother's hug."

Greg holds out his arms and Sara gives him a small smile and walks up to him and wraps her arms around him and after he puts his arms around her she says. "so you heard?"

Greg puts his cheek to her hair and said. "The last part, of him leaving, I'm sorry Sara."

Sara just nodded and said. "I don't understand how it can be the best if he is out of my life." She sniffled and he just holds her he didn't know what to say to make her feel better, a few minutes later and her tears were done she pulls out of his arms and said. "Thank you Greg."

He smiles and says. "no problem, now let's get to the library we don't have biology today it seems like another teacher skipped out on us, do you think it's because of the subject?" He smirks and Sara shakes her head with a small smile, her heart was still aching.  
He puts his arm around her shoulders and as they were walking he said. "You might want to comfort Nick when you get the chance."

She looks at him sideways and said. "Why do I need to do that?"

He chuckles a little then said. "Because his investigation went cold and he was a little disappointed that he didn't get to finish it."

She raises an eyebrow and replied. "And what investigation was that?"

"He was trying to figure out if Travis had something on you to make you date him." She tensed a little and Greg caught that he took his hand off her shoulders and stopped in front of her, looked her in the eyes and asked. "It was true wasn't it?"

She nodded a replied. "Yeah it was but it doesn't matter anymore so can we drop it?"

Greg thought about it and he guess she was right, he nodded and replied. "It's done, case closed, but you would tell me if he hurt you right?"

"Yes." He looked at her a second longer and she shook her head and continued. "And no he didn't at least not the way your thinking."

Greg nodded again and they continued to the library in silence and Sara's heart breaking each step farther away from him.

* * *

AN:Grissom being Grissom now. seen that coming? Another chapter coming soon. Please review to find out more.


	13. Graduation

AN: Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

Chapter 12-Graduation

Two weeks have passed and now it was graduation, Sara said her valedictorian speech, the principle talked, they saw a slide show of the senior class, people cried, clapped and after they got their diplomas they threw their hats in the in the air and hugged one another, when that was done the gang met in the middle of the football field.

When everybody was there they all congratulated one another, then Greg said. "so next step college I can't wait."

They all smiled, nodded and Nick said. "well least you will have Amanda, Greg and Jim you will have BreAnna, I have to go to Texas without my woman."

Jim and BreAnna were going to Seton Hall in new Jersey BreAnna, couldn't stand going to a different college and Nick was going to Texas A&M.

Jim and BreAnna smiled at each other and he puts his arm around her shoulders, brought her closer and kissed her head, and Greg did the same with Amanda.

Catherine looked at Nick and said. "Nick you know we have nothing to worry about. I am committed to you so we can be far away but we will still be connected."

Nick smiled, nodded and said. "yeah I know I will just miss you."

Catherine smiles and brings Nick into a hug and said. "I'll miss you too babe."  
They pull back and she said. "I love you."

Everybody gasped that was the first time she said those words out loud and Nick got that cute grin on his face and said. "I love you too." They smile at each other and give each other a kiss and soon all the couples joined in their own I love you's.

Sara looked at them feeling a little left out, cleared her throat and said. "well I will let you guys have your alone time, and later we can have that graduation party we talked about ok?" She looked at them, they nodded and when she was going to take a step, Greg says. "That is great but isn't there some where you need to be right now?"

She looks at him with a raised eyebrow and aid. "Where?"

He smiles and continues. "Shouldn't you go say bye to Mr. Grissom?"

She raises an eyebrow and replied. "it's probably too late." Even though she didn't know what time he was going to leave, he is probably is long gone by now.

Greg shook his head and said. "no it's not"

She looks at Greg with her heart skipping a beat and said. "How do you know?"

He pulls his car keys out of his pocket and said. "Does it really matter how I know? so why don't you say a proper goodbye to the man instead of wasting your chance talking about something that isn't even important."

Sara smiles, takes his car keys since once again she didn't have a ride, gives Greg a hug and whispers a thank you, he whispers something in her ear, she looks at him confusingly for a minute then turns and runs through the crowd that was still around them.

When she was out of sight, they all look at Greg and he says. "what?"

Nick raises an eyebrow and said. "what did you do?"

He shook his head and said. "Nothing, I just maybe called the airline asked them if a certain person was on the flight, and where that certain flight was going, it was nothing."

They all look at him Skeptically and Jim said. "and what did you say when they told you, you can't have that personal information?"

His smile got bigger and said. "Oh they didn't because I made it look like it was CSI business."

They all shook their head and chuckled and Nick slaps Greg on the back and said. "Already getting a head start huh?"

Greg shrugs his shoulders and said. "what can I say my sister needed help and I helped her, I hope."

They all nodded and started to walk through the crowd and Amanda said. "well let's get going we have a party to set up." Amanda looks at Greg's face and he had a pout and she said. "what is it?"

He looks at her and whispered. "what about our alone time?"

Amanda just shook her head with a small laugh and said. "Babe we will have plenty of alone time but you just got through saying that you wanted to help your sister and that's what we're going to do especially if things don't work out like she wants them too maybe a small party will help."

He thinks about that for a minute then kisses her cheek and replied. "your right, you are so sweet."

Amanda smiles and they continued through the crowd and when they get to the parking lot, BreAnna said. "Do you think it will be like the movies? she stops him before he gets on the plane they have a kiss and live happily ever after?" she was getting a romantic dreamy look on her face and everybody smiled.

Nick says. "it could, but I hate to break it to you guys this isn't the movies, this is real life."

They all nodded sadly and BreAnna said. "we can tell you're a romantic."

They all snickered and Nick replied. "hey I am all for those two getting together I will even be the first to congratulate them and throw a couples party but you have to see that they are going into different directions right now." They all agreed and Nick continues, not wanting them to lose hope. "But I know that if they don't get together now then it will happen eventually."

They all look at Nick and Greg said. "And how do you know that?"

Nick shrugs his shoulders with a smile and said. "just trust me man."

They all smiled and when they were halfway to the vehicles Greg stops, Amanda looks at him and said. "what's the matter?"

He looks at Amanda and said. "Did I just let Sara take my car?" His good deed for his sister finally caught up with him. He didn't let anybody drive his car and he just realized what he had done, they all shook their heads and started laughing.

Jim said. "come on Greg, I'll take you home we are all going to the same place anyways."

They all continued to laugh and continued to the vehicles, Greg groaned and started walking and said under his breath. 'she better have that car in same condition it was in.' He sighed and Amanda who heard him, just smiled and shook her head and in silence they were all wondering how Sara was doing.

* * *

AN:Is she going to stop him? will she even get to see him? Please Review to find out. We are in the final stretch.


	14. Is this really Goodbye?

AN: I Can't thank you guys enough for the reviews you gave me inspiration to continue. So here is the second to last Chapter in Forbidden Love Part 1.

* * *

Chapter 13-Is this really Goodbye?

Sara drove as fast and safely to the airport as she could go. When she parked the car at the drop off section she raced inside the airport, ignoring the airport security guy telling her she couldn't park there.

By the time she got inside she realized that she didn't know where she was going or what gate to go to then she remembered what Greg said into her ear. 'Costa Rica.'

She smiles and looks up at the board that said the flight statues, when she saw Costa Rica's statues was delayed, she sighed in relief then saw the time, it should be boarding any minute now but when she saw the gate number she sighed again, she had three minutes to get to other side of the airport.

She took off running, avoiding in running into anybody. As she was passing by people they were looking her way wondering different things, could she be late for her plane? Was she rushing to met somebody off the plane? or the clichéd ending of a romantic movie could she be stopping someone from going on a plane?

Sara was almost there when the flight attendant said on the intercom "First call for boarding the flight to Costa Rica." She hoping Grissom wasn't one of those people who likes to get on the plane right away.

Sara got to the waiting area a few seconds later and looked around. She began to worry when she didn't spot him, then finally the man of her dreams got up from his seat and started walking to the boarding attendant, she moves past some more people and when he was just about to turn in his ticket she yelled. "Gilbert Grissom!"

Grissom looked around at the sound of her voice and when he saw her they just stood still staring at each other but it was short lived when the person behind him said. "sir some of use would like to get on the plane."

He looks behind him and said "Sorry."

He gets out of line and stands in a spot that he was out of the way from people. Sara was walking to him they both had eye contact the whole way and when she got close enough she spoke. "I hoped I wouldn't miss your flight."

He was surprised she came. "Why are you here?"

She looks at him and does a bold move. She puts her hand on his cheek, she felt him tense but she kept her hand where it was there was no lines in their way now it was just them. After she rubbed her thumb up and down his cheek she said. "I can't tell how much my life changed from the moment I met you, when I saw your eyes for the first time it felt like I was woken up from a very long sleep and the night that you held…"

Grissom shook his head and said. "Sara don't." He couldn't stand to hear this, it hurt to much.

She shook her head and said. "let me finish, please." She knew her voice was going to crack but she didn't care she had to tell him this. After she took a breath, she continued. "When you held me that night it made me feel alive and in a wonderful dream I never wanted to get out of or your arms, Grissom the reason I came her was to tell you that I…."

She was cut off when he puts a finger to her lips to stop her he couldn't bare to hear those words just to turn and leave. He takes her hand that was on his cheek and holds it then takes his finger off her lips and says. "I can't hear you say those words, because if you say them, then I can't get on the plane and I have to leave." He stops and wipes Sara's tears that was going down her cheek and said. "Sara you have the whole world at your fingertips you don't need me around right now, it is better if I leave." Sara started to shake her head and more tears going down and he puts his other hand on her other cheek and said. "yes Sara it is, believe me, trust me." It hurt to say this to Sara but he had to do it.

Sara looked into his eyes and said. "I do trust you but…"

She was cut off by him again. "Then go with that trust, please?"

They stare at each other and both showing how much this was hurting them and she didn't want to make this any harder, so she just nodded.

He took one of his hands off her cheek and without realizing it their heads were moving closer to one another and before their lips touched Grissom stopped and waited to see if she was going to back away it was her choice to kiss him or not but he was happy when she didn't stop, she kissed him, he kissed her back and it was a very powerful and emotional one.

When they pulled back they put their foreheads together, to catch their breaths, they closed their eyes and both of them silently said in their minds what that they couldn't say out loud.

_"I love you." _

_"I love you too."_

He takes his forehead off hers just to replace it with his lips, After he let them linger there for a second longer, he pulls back and puts one of his hands back on her cheek and when he touched her skin, Sara opened her eyes again and looked at him, she wanted to look into those blue eyes as long as she could. He wiped some more tears away and said. "you will do fine in college and beyond. Just remember I will never forget you, bye Sara."

And with one more kiss to her forehead he turned and walked back to the boarding attendant as she got on the intercom. "Last call for the flight to Costa Rica." He turned in his ticket and with one last look at her he was gone.

Sara watched the man who took her heart with him with tears going down her cheeks, a few minutes later she wiped them away and walked out the airport with a broken heart. Hoping one day the fates will bring them back together.

* * *

AN: Yes Grissom did leave but their story is not over? Or is it? One more chapter. Then a Sequel, any one? Let me know.  
Please review!


	15. Werever you go

AN: Here is the last chapter. Once again thanks for the supporting Reviews

* * *

Chapter 14-Where ever you go

All the way to the car and home, she felt like she was in a daze, none of this seemed real. She wanted the outcome to have been different and despite the heartache the she was in she did trust him but knowing that didn't hurt any less. And there was always hope they will meet again.

With that in mind she wiped her tears away once more and got out of the vehicle, walked to the front door then when she opened it, she stepped inside and saw all of her friends there.

The gang turned toward the door when it opened and saw Sara, they smiled but faded when it looked like She had been crying, they all looked at one another wondering who was going to talk but Sara spoke before they could say anything. "It's ok guys I'll be back in a minute just let me get cleaned up."

They just nodded, they knew that words weren't going to make her feel any better right now.

As Sara was walking to her room she heard Greg say she had a package in her room. She gets to her room, shuts the door behind her and looks on her bed, there sat a medium sized box with a white letter sized envelope on top.

She walks over to her bed, very carious, she takes the envelope and sits down on the bed next to the package.

She looks at the front of the envelope and it was blank. She takes a few seconds, turns the envelope over and opens it, pulls out a letter and the moment she opened it up she knew who this was from. She started to read it a second later.

_Dear Sara,_

_There are so many things that I wish I could tell you. It is very hard to express on how I feel for you, even as I am writing this I am thinking that I should stop with what I am doing but then I figured since I am leaving, you can either ignore it, throw it away or you can believe it and keep this letter as a sacred treasure, I hope it's the latter one because what I feel for you is true.  
From the moment I saw you I knew my life had changed and that's why I decided to go because as much as I wanted to I knew that I couldn't stay with you or follow you even though I would. You have a wonderful life ahead and I didn't want to be the person to drag you down I would never do that to you. I don't know for sure if you feel as strongly about me as I do you all I know is that I loved you enough to let you go. I hope you understand and I hope you will always remember that night because I know I will, it was the night I felt alive and just so you know and it's on record, you are the special person who I shared that spark with.  
Take care I don't know what will happen in the future but know that you will always be my one and only, you have my heart and I won't ever forget you._

_Love Grissom _

_P.S. I hope that you would take a piece of me with you wherever you go in life._

Sara ended the letter with tears and a little smile he felt the same way she did about that night. She wiped the tears away and set the letter down and looked at the package.

She picked it up and it was very light. She opened it and when saw the item she sobbed, it was the UCLA sweatshirt that she wore that night, she picked it up and looked down and there was also the sweat pants, she sniffled and set the pants to the side of her and brought the sweatshirt up to her nose, it was his scent the scent that she loved.

She smiled and put it over her head and whispered. "I will take a piece of you with me, right here." She puts her hand over her heart. When she wiped the remaining tears away and got cleaned up the best she could.

A few minutes later she walked back into the living room.

When her friends saw her they stood up, looked at her and all of them opened their arms she smiled at them, walked over to them and all seven of them got into a group hug with Sara in the middle, they stayed like that for a minute then pulled apart and they all sat back down.

When they were seated Greg looks at Sara and said. "Sara why do you have a sweatshirt on it's like 95 degrees out?"

She looked at him and everybody looked at her finally noticing she was wearing a sweatshirt that was clearly too big for her, they all smiled knowingly, and Nick spoke before Sara could. "maybe she wanted to feel safe and protected."

Sara looks at Nick and they share a smile then they all smiled.

It was a few minutes of silence and Sara looks back at Greg and decided to pick on him. "oh and Greg?" Greg looks at her after taking a drink form his soda, she smiles and says. "About that scratch? has it always been there?."

Greg spits his drink out, looks at her wide eyed and said. "what?" He gets up from the couch and ran to the door but right when was about to open the front door, Sara spoke again. "Gotcha."

He turns around and they all started laughing, and Sara was smirking, he shakes his head and waved his finger back and forth and said. "oh that was really funny ha, ha, I am going to let that one go, just for today."

He sits down back on the couch while everybody was calming down, when they stopped Sara looks at him and said. "oh you know your going to miss me when we go to college."

He smiles and replies. "You know, I really will."

Then the gang looked at each other and told them that they will miss one another too, they all smiled and started to talk about their high school memories, while they were talking Sara thought back to the wonderful day where she met the man with those blue eyes, she doesn't know what will happen in the future, she doesn't know if she will ever see him again but she does know that there will never be a man that she would love more then Gilbert Grissom.

* * *

AN: There you have it. Part 1 of Forbidden love is complete. And once again thank you to all my faithful reviewers it was a wonderful experience to share this story with you, I hope it kept you entertained, took you out of your real world for a bit and enjoyed it. Tune in for Part 2, I don't want to give anything away but the setting is 8 years later. I'll post soon so be on the look out. Please Review.


End file.
